To Wear a Blazer
by Lenora
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black. 2nd in the To Wear a Blazer 'verse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Is it sad that no matter how much I love Blaine (and I do, he's so charismatic and supermegafoxyawesomehot and Darren Freaking Criss) there is this unusual and scary love I feel for Karofsky and THAT DAMN KISS! It's currently my wallpaper because I can't get him off my mind and the prospect of Kurt and him together has just taken over my mind. And so this came from that obsession…while I listen to 'Baby it's cold outside'. Go figure.

Kurt Hummel had been devastated to leave his friends behind at McKinley High when he transferred to Dalton Academy, but he honestly could not have stayed at the school after Karofsky returned. He still couldn't believe that his Dad and Carol had willingly given up their honeymoon money for the tuition for the private school.

Blaine had been wonderful. Kurt had been worried that his friend would have been upset that Kurt was running away, but once Blaine had found out about the death threat, he had been the first to issue the invitation to come to Dalton. He had also taken a day off from his classes in order to show Kurt and his father and stepmother around the campus before they left Kurt for the week.

"You guys ready?" Blaine asked, standing next to Burt Hummel's truck. "You guys can leave Kurt's things here and we'll take them to his room before you guys leave."

But couldn't stop himself from scrutinizing the boy standing before them. He knew who it was, Blaine hadn't wasted any time in introducing himself at the wedding. Blaine wasn't exactly what he had expected. Burt had honestly expected Blaine to act more flamboyant like his son, as stereotypical as that thought was.

Carole, however, had immediately wanted to keep Blaine as he was so polite and obviously wanting to make a good impression.

Blaine took them through the scenic route to the headmaster's office, knowing that the Hummel's were early and Headmaster Black preferred to meet with people when they were scheduled. "…and those are the dorms for those that live too far from the school to be day students. I've got a room here too, so you don't have to worry about Kurt not knowing anyone in the dorms. Over there are the athletic departments. We have all the usual sports except our football team lacks cheerleaders since most guys don't have the gymnastic skills…or the ability to trust other guys throwing them around," Blaine joked.

Burt and Carole shot significant looks at Kurt, who blushed and shifted awkwardly. "That's a good thing, because I think Coach Sylvester would drive over here to murder me herself if I deserted McKinley and joined the cheerleaders here," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine grinned. "Oh I don't doubt that. You know, she actually asked me if I was trying to steal you for our team until she realized that Dalton was an all boy's school and we didn't have a team," he said lightly. "And is she always that scary? Or was it just because I was on campus with her favorite, what is the ridiculous name for the team, Cheerios?"

"Trust me, she's worse when she has a bullhorn," Kurt said, smiling. "And when did she corner you?"

"Right after I brought you back from that lunch the day after we met. She cornered me right before I left the campus," Blaine explained. "She warned me that if I took 'Porcelain' away, she'd turn me into a castrati…with her bare hands."

"Geez, she was calling me that even then?" Kurt grumbled. "And if you can believe it, that was the _least_ offensive nickname she gave me."

Blaine chuckled, the boy's conversation leaving the adults out of the loop. He caught sight of the bell tower clock in the middle of the campus. "Well, Headmaster Black will be expecting us in a couple minutes," he said, leading them directly to the building that held the faculty's offices.

They made good time, despite the winding path Blaine had taken them on in the first place. "Good, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Headmaster Black's secretary said, smiling at the two. "He would like to meet with the two of you first and then meet with your son. Blaine, would you be willing to wait with Kurt?"

"Of course Sally," Blaine said. The two boys sat in the chairs outside the doors as Burt and Carole walked into the headmaster's office. "Nervous?"

"Of course, this is the person that let me into the school halfway through a semester without paying the tuition right away. I'm terrified," Kurt confessed.

Blaine laughed gently. "Trust me Kurt, he's going to love you as much as Brian and I do."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend is required to like your friends, it's in the code."

"Is this some gay code? Because my last boyfriend hated my best friend," Sally piped in, grinning from behind her desk.

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes this time. "That's because your current boyfriend _is_ your best friend. Or do you forget that he stole you from your last boyfriend?"

Sally blushed. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Please darling, it's an all boy school. Your love life rushes through here faster than any other faculty member's because you're one of the only girls we see a week."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the banter going between the two of them. It was obvious that Blaine spent a lot of time in the office from the way the two of them were comfortable joking back and forth. It also helped keep his attention off of what was going on in the office.

All too soon, in Kurt's opinion, the door opened to reveal his dad and Carole. Kurt immediately shot to his feet, all of his nerves rushing back. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Carole hugged him tightly. "Of course it is. Your father and I are going to make our way back to the truck and get your bags. By that time, you should have finished your meeting with Headmaster Black. Then we can take your stuff to your dorm. He said your boyfriend will be meeting us there Blaine. He's the one that will be assigned to Kurt to help him out these next couple weeks."

"Why Brian, why not Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Because I'm your roommate, roomy," Brian said, leaning against the doorway. "I figured when Blaine wasn't answering my texts, that you were here. How are you doing Kurt?" he asked, hugging the other teen tightly.

"Better now that I'm here," Kurt admitted.

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, what's this about me helping at the dorms? Why don't I go with your parents to get your things now while you're talking to HB."

"HB?"

"Yeah, Headmaster Black. It makes him laugh for some reason when it's shortened to that. No one's figured out why yet," Brian laughed. He turned to the adults. "Sorry, my manners are horrible. I hear it from that one all the time," he pointed to Blaine over his shoulder. "I'm Brian Rose, Blaine's boyfriend. And now, I'm Kurt's roommate. I was one of the only guys with no roommate, in a double room. So it was easy enough to arrange for Kurt to room with someone he knows already."

"Boys, Headmaster Black is ready to see you," Sally interrupted.

Kurt took a deep breath before walking into the office. "Headmaster Black, I'm Kurt Hummel."

The man sitting behind the desk wasn't what he had been expecting. First of all, the man was _young_, probably around Mr. Schuester's age or so. He had messy black hair which was arranged semi-neatly. It looked to Kurt like the man struggled to get it to behave daily. He wore stylish silver framed glasses that showed off emerald green eyes.

"Mr. Hummel, I am Headmaster Harry Black." The man stood up and held out his hand for a handshake, the movement shifting his hair to reveal a faded scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

End chapter 1

2nd A/N: That was always where I wanted to end the chapter. This was always intended as a crossover. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. There won't be a lot of magic in this story because it's ultimately Kurt's story, not Harry's. And I know, no Karofsky yet, but he's coming soon, around the third chapter or so. If you need a fix, there's a side story to this called "When You Smile" that features Dave.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,790 including A/N  
Spoilers: Up to Furt  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear a Blazer**

**Chapter 2**

Last chapter:

Kurt took a deep breath before walking into the office. "Headmaster Black, I'm Kurt Hummel."

The man sitting behind the desk wasn't what he had been expecting. First of all, the man was _young_, probably around Mr. Schuester's age or so. He had messy black hair which was arranged semi-neatly. It looked to Kurt like the man struggled to get it to behave daily. He wore stylish silver framed glasses that showed off emerald green eyes.

"Mr. Hummel, I am Headmaster Harry Black." The man stood up and held out his hand for a handshake, the movement shifting his hair to reveal a faded scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

**To Wear a Blazer**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt quickly shook the headmaster's hand, wanting to make a good impression on the man that had taken pity on him and allowed him into the private school.

"Please sit, Mr. Hummel," Headmaster Black offered. "Now, I understand from what Blaine has told me that the situation at your old school has escalated to death threats and the boy is being allowed back into the school. Do I have it correct?"

"Yes sir," Kurt said, quickly sitting as he was reminded of the death threat. "I honestly don't think he would actually hurt me," he explained. "But he still terrifies me and I cannot be in the same school as him."

Headmaster Black looked at him curiously. "What makes you think this boy would not carry out the threat?"

"Twice he's acted in a threatening manner towards myself or Blaine and I was able to push him away both times quite easily. He's about a hundred or so pounds heavier than myself and a few inches taller than me. He plays both hockey and football. I mean look at me, there's no way I should have been able to push him away either time," Kurt exclaimed.

Headmaster black hmm'ed and studied Kurt's records before him. "According to this, you were a part of both the football and cheerleading teams at McKinley. Surely that would account for some hidden strength," he said, smiling slightly.

Kurt smiled. "I was the kicker for the football team. I was only brought out for certain plays and even then I was only on the team for less than a month. For the Cheerio's, I was again, only on the team for certain reasons. I did train just as much as the others, but I was only on the team for my voice."

The meeting continued for several more minutes before Kurt was able to work up the courage to ask the headmaster something that had been bothering him. "Sir, I have to ask…why did you allow me to join the school halfway through the semester?"

Headmaster Black smiled. "I was waiting for this question. The short answer is that you needed somewhere where you could feel safe. The zero-tolerance policy here was perfect for you." He sighed. "Now, the long answer is that you remind me a bit of myself. I was bullied heavily as a child. And even after I went to boarding school I was still bullied there. I would have given anything for somewhere like Dalton. At least you weren't bullied by one of your teachers," he said self-depricatingly.

Kurt gaped. "Your principal _allowed_ that?"

Headmaster Black chuckled. "Headmaster Dumbledore was a good man, he just was a little blind when it came to the bullying in the school on occasion. However, the fact that Dalton does not allow any form of bullying was what made me want to teach here and then take over as Headmaster. And the first thing I wanted to do was make sure that the school was open for those that need it in an emergency situation."

Kurt nodded. "Headmaster…if I may ask. Who was your main bully as a child?"

Headmaster Black smiled softly. "My cousin Dudley. My aunt and uncle hated my parents and me by extension. So when I was orphaned and left in their care, they let their son take out any frustrations on me. I had no friends until I was eleven and at boarding school. However, he got better. After he was mugged at fifteen, he learned what a bullying git he had been and got better. He's one of my closest friends now." He glanced at the clock. "Oops, we've been talking a little longer than I had planned. I'm sure you want to get on your way."

"Thank you Headmaster," Kurt said, standing up.

_He's so much stronger than I was at his age,_ Harry thought. He may have defeated the monster that had been ruining his life since he was born, but he had never had to deal with his sexuality at seventeen and being bullied for it.

XxXxX

Kurt met up with the others outside the administration building. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Blaine and Brian holding hands as they talked. "Well, Headmaster Black is certainly interesting," he announced.

"HB is awesome, isn't he?" Brian asked, straightening up from leaning against the building.

"He was bullied as a child too," Kurt said quietly. "He _knows_."

Blaine nodded. "Even though the school has like five councilors, he's always been open to talking with the students about what brought them to Dalton."

"All right boys, ready to get the rest of your things Kurt?" Burt asked, knowing that Kurt would have felt guilty if the others had done everything while Kurt was in the meeting.

Kurt nodded, locking his arms with his parents like they had done that day at McKinley when Burt and Carole had told the boys about their engagement.

"Why do I feel like I just grew tin skin and you became stuffed with straw?" Blaine whispered to Brian as he followed Kurt's example and linked his arm with Carole's.

"Maybe because we're off to see with wizard," Brian offered as he started whistling the song.

"That better not make me Dorathy," Kurt warned.

"Why not, you have the range for the part," Blaine said, grinning. "Though I say we don't assign parts because your lovely stepmother would be left out since there's no way she's Toto."

"I don't know how I feel about being given the role of the cowardly lion," Burt said, playing along for his son's benefit.

The boys laughed and began singing "Wizard of Oz" songs as they walked towards Burt's truck.

XxXxX

Two hours later, Burt and Carole were back on their way to Lima, leaving the three boys on their own for the first time that day.

"You are so lucky you don't have classes until Monday," Brian groaned, flopping onto Blaine's bed in his dorm.

"I don't?" Kurt asked, straddling Blaine's desk chair.

"Nope. They figure it's not fair to make new students start classes on a Friday," Blaine said, sitting in the tye-dye bean bag chair as he checked his email on his laptop. "It also helps since you won't have a fitted uniform until then either. The sweaters are easier since those don't have to be altered, but it is required that you attend class in the blazer."

"Yeah, the sweaters and vests are fine in the commons, as you saw the first time you came here, but classes require the blazer," Brian added.

"Wow, anything else I should know?" Kurt asked, propping his head on his folded arms on the back of the chair.

"Um, new kids don't arrive often in the middle of the semester, so you may get interrogated as to why you're here by boys bored for new gossip."

"Oh, and some people still think high fives are cool, so you might get a few of those in the corridors. Just go with it," Blaine prompted.

"Oh, and we've been asked by Wes and David to issue you a formal invitation to join the Warblers. I tried to tell them that you may not want to compete against your friends…but it's hard to talk them out of an idea once they've gotten it. So at least by telling you, I've avoided them harassing us about it for the next three weeks."

"Trust me, it's easier going with their ideas most of the time. They're like a terrier with a bone. They won't let go," Blaine said. "They're my best friends, but that doesn't get me out of their crazy schemes most of the time."

"No, he just gives in easier than others," Brian joked.

After a while, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. "Not that I don't like your dorm Blaine, but why are we here and not letting me get my things unpacked?"

The other teens cracked up. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask," Blaine said, closing his laptop. "We were asked by the cleaning staff to give them some time to put clean sheets on your bed and to make the room a little more habitable since there has only been one resident in the room all year."

"Can we go now?"

This time Brian answered. "Yep, we gave them enough time so that they could prettify the room. I swear, it's like they think I'm a slob or something."

Neither Blaine or Kurt bothered answered, instead choosing to roll their eyes.

Brian huffed in response. "Fine, maybe I'll make us wait longer, since neither of you can get in without a key," he threatened, dangling the key that was meant for Kurt before them.

Kurt struck snake-quick, snatching the key from Brian's hand before he realized what happened. "What the-?"

Kurt just smiled in response. "What was that Brian? Something about not having a key?"

Brian just grumbled something about leaking the video of Kurt cheering to the school as he led the two of them towards his and Kurt's room.

Once there, Brian let Kurt unlock the door to make sure the key worked. Once the door, swung open, Kurt looked to make sure that all of his things were there.

However, his eyes stopped on one thing he had not brought and it caused his breath to hitch and become ragged.

A cake topper. The very one that Dave Karofsky had stolen from his hands a week ago.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 948 including A/N  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear a Blazer**

**Chapter 3**

Last Chapter:

Once there, Brian let Kurt unlock the door to make sure the key worked. Once the door, swung open, Kurt looked to make sure that all of his things were there.

However, his eyes stopped on one thing he had not brought and it caused his breath to hitch and become ragged.

A cake topper. The very one that Dave Karofsky had stolen from his hands a week ago.

Blaine watched with worried eyes as Kurt started hyperventilating. "Woah Kurt, calm down!" he cried, wrapping his arm around his friend's waist. "He's not here," he reassured him, "he gave it to me to give back to you. Stupid me, I didn't think about how it would look to you," he chastised himself.

Brian walked up and joined the group hug even though he didn't quite understand the situation, he could see that Kurt needed the comfort.

It took a few minutes for Kurt to calm down. "What do you mean he gave it to you? He stole it from me last week. You two met weeks ago."

Blaine didn't want to lie to his friend, but he didn't think that the knowledge that Dave had witnessed his father's wedding would be better. "I saw him at the wedding," he admitted. "When I went to go to the bathroom at the reception. He wanted you to have this back but knew that you wouldn't want to see him."

"He was _there_?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around himself at the violated he got after finding out that his bully had been at that family event.

Blaine tightened his hug on Kurt while gesturing to Brian to hand him his phone. When he received his phone, he quickly went to his message inbox before handing it to Kurt. "Read them," he told his friend.

From Dave: _It's Dave Karofsky._

From Me: _Hello Dave. I do not believe we were ever properly introduced. My name is Blaine Anderson._

From Me: _What would you like to talk about Dave? We can speak on any subject you wish until you feel comfortable to get into deeper subjects._

From Dave: _Nah its fine. Kurt trusted you for some reason. I should do the same._

Kurt was surprised to see Karofsky's texts were lacking text speech, and instead contained full sentences. But what surprised Kurt the most was Dave saying that he would trust Blaine because _Kurt_ had. He skipped over several texts that looked like they were simply the two getting to know each other.

From Dave: _Did you give the cake thing back to him yet?_

From Me: _Not yet. I figured I would give it to him after he moves into the dorms. Why?_

From Dave: _Can't start showing him how sorry I am until that's been given back, now can I?_

From Dave: _And I am. Really freaking sorry._

From Me: _I hope you don't mind Dave, but what prompted you to want to apologize?_

From Dave: _Have you seen the news lately Curly? Kids our age killing themselves because of bullies. I don't want to be the cause of someone offing themselves._

From Me: _I think that's a very honorable reason for stopping the bullying Dave._

From Me: _Dave?_

From Me: _Dave?_

That was the last of the texts. Kurt handed the phone back while wiping a stray tear that had escaped away. "He's really intent on apologizing, isn't he?"

Brian chose that moment to add in his commentary. "Either that or it's all an elaborate ruse to get you alone." He accompanied that thought with a silly evil laugh, only to realize that he just made it worse.

"Oh Gaga, that hast to be it!" Kurt screeched, falling easily back into the panic he had been in moments before.

Blaine glared at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around Kurt again. "_Thanks_ Brian," he muttered before making soothing noises to calm down the younger teen. "Shh Kurt, that was just Brian trying to be funny."

Brian once again jumped into a group hug. "Yeah Kurt, I was just trying to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to make you more upset." He was racking his mental music library for a soothing tune that they could hum to calm Kurt down. What could he say, they were musical people. They lived for musical moments like this.

However, he didn't expect for Kurt to start giggling after Brian started humming the opening to Josh Groban's "Lullaby".

"Josh Groban, really guys?" Kurt asked, looking at Brian and Blaine's confused faces. "Oh, I guess you haven't had the pleasure of meeting him like Mr. Schue, Mr. Ryerson, Finn and Puck did. Let's just say that screaming teenage girls doesn't do it for Josh Groban, boozy middle age women do. He seduced Mr. Schue's mom," he explained, having to stop every couple words to laugh.

Blaine and Brian couldn't help but join in on the countertenor's laughter. "Remind me to let Wes know that we will no longer be doing _any_ Josh Groban songs," Blaine barely managed to force out through his laughter, collapsing onto Brian's bed.

If anyone were to ask later, Kurt would say that he had a fairly successful first night at Dalton.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,960  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear a Blazer**

**Chapter 4**

Last Chapter:

If anyone were to ask later, Kurt would say that he had a fairly successful first night at Dalton.

XxXxX

Will had originally intended to give Kurt some time at his new school before any of the club members before any of New Directions invaded Dalton in an effort to see their friend. But the look on Kurt's face at Regionals had ruined that plan. Kurt had just looked so _bland_ and unhappy up on the stage within a sea of uniforms.

It was that memory that prompted Will to drive from Lima to Westerville in an effort to ease his worries that Dalton wasn't good enough for Kurt. And it might be a little about assuaging his guilt about his role in helping drive Kurt away by not speaking out against the flagrant bullying that went on at McKinley.

When he arrived, he couldn't help but to stare in awe at the impressive building before him. His heart also sank. There was no way that Kurt would want to return to McKinley after attending _this_ school. It was impressive enough to appeal to Kurt's sense of drama, would look great on college applications, and was filled with a buffet of cute boys to look at. Add in the anti-bullying stance, and Will knew the hopes of ever getting Kurt back were dashed.

But he made the drive out there, so he might as well suck it up and at least meet the headmaster, if only to stress just how special Kurt was and how lucky Dalton was for getting him.

_Geez,_ he thought to himself_, I sound like one of _those_ parents. Who think their kid is the greatest ever and will become the next Brad Pitt._ He tried to keep the image of Rachel out of his mind as he walked towards the administration building.

Once there, he gave the secretary his best smile, hoping that she wouldn't ask just _why_ the new student's former teacher drove all the way over to check out the school. Somehow he didn't think that anyone outside of their Glee family would understand or believe just how close they are even if half of them hate each other most of the time.

XxXxX

Harry sat back in his comfy chair as he chatted with the headmaster portrait of Severus Snape that hung in his office. For some reason, one he never quite understood, the portrait had appeared in his vault at Gringotts instead of on the wall in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

As soon as he had moved into the muggle world in America, Harry had spelled the portrait so that it always froze when in the presence of a muggle so as to not give away the magical world. He was in the middle of a rousing debate with the portrait about the mechanics of running a muggle school versus a magical school when a red light began blinking on his desk. The signal from his secretary that someone wished to speak to him.

Harry pressed the button that connected him to his secretary. "Yes?" he asked.

"A Mr. Schuester to see you Headmaster."

Harry's forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember why he knew that name. It wasn't one of the instructors at Dalton, that much he knew. So it must have been an instructor from another school.

And just like that, he remembered where he had heard the name before. The recommendation letter that had been written on behalf of Kurt Hummel. It had been emailed to Harry, who then forewarded it to Wes Montgomery as it was a recommendation letter for Kurt to join the Warblers.

"Send him in," Harry said, shooting the still moving portrait of Snape a look out of the corner of his eye as the door opened to reveal…well, well, _well_. Harry couldn't help but sit up straighter as he noticed the handsome man walking through his office door. He stood and reflexively straightened his suit. "Mr. Shuester? I am Headmaster Harry Black," he said, holding his hand out for the other man to shake.

XxXxX

Will blinked in shock at the man before him. When he had imagined Harry Black, he hadn't considered that the man would be around his own age. When he saw the hand, he automatically shook it, noting the firm grip and the perplexing amount of calluses. This man had seen hard work, and a lot of it from the state of his hands.

"Thank you for seeing me," Will said, stepping closer to the desk and sitting when the headmaster indicated he could. "I must confess, this trip is a little selfish. I want to know if Kurt is settling in well. I feel partly responsible for his transferring."

Harry sat and looked at the man before him. "Mr. Schuester."

"Will," Will interrupted.

Harry smiled. "You may call me Harry. Will, do you feel responsible for the bullying or for not doing something about the bullying?"

Will stared at Harry, confused. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Harry shook his head. "No Will. There's a big difference between not stopping bullying and actively encouraging it." Seeing that Will wasn't quite convinced, he decided to give the man an example. "See him?" he asked, pointing to the portrait of Snape. Will nodded. "He was the headmaster of the boarding school I went to in Scotland. When he died in a terrorist attack, he willed that portrait to me instead of having it hung in the school. Do you know why? Because when he was a teacher for my first five years there, he was one of the biggest bullies there. And he actively encouraged that the students under his watch bully the other students. So trust me, unless you were shoving him around yourself, you weren't the worst of the problem." Harry watched as Will thought about that and he felt his eyes drawn to the window.

He smiled as he watched his favorite, not that he'd ever let on, group of students gather in the courtyard. He smirked deviously. "How do you feel about a walk?" he asked, standing. "It's getting a little stuffy in here and it's such a lovely day outside." Without waiting for a response, Harry was already moving towards the door. "Hold any appointments," he instructed his secretary. "And if any disciplinary issues come up, direct them to the deputy headmaster, even if they ask to see me."

The woman winked as she caught sight of Will. "Sure thing boss. You have fun now."

Will caught up with a lightly blushing Harry outside the door. "What was that about?"

Harry sighed. "Apparently my sons have been divulging details about my private life to my secretary. "

Will choked on nothing in surprise. "You have kids?"

Harry nodded as he subtly began to direct them towards the group before them. "Yes three. All boys. Teddy, who is actually my godson, but was orphaned in that same terrorist attack is twelve. And the twins, James and Albus Severus, are eleven. All three of them are attending the same boarding school I did as a child."

Will shook his head as he contemplated that. "Wow…three. And forgive me if I'm overstepping, but you don't look much younger than me. How old were you when that happened?"

Harry sighed, having already known that Will would probably ask something after he offered that information. "I was seventeen when Teddy was orphaned but I didn't get custody of him until nearly two years after when his grandmother died suddenly. I was actually already in America then, with the boys. A third under three did stretch out my schooling another year, but there was no way I was going to leave him to foster care or uncaring relatives."

Will saw the look on Harry's face and guessed there was some story there, but chose not to ask. "And the twins?" he asked instead.

Harry grimaced. "That's a long, complicated story. But the short of it is my high school girlfriend got pregnant, didn't tell me. Then she lied to her family, saying that I knew about the pregnancy but still left her. Out of the eight of her family members that survived the terrorist attack, only two of them didn't believe her. Unfortunately, that didn't include my best friend, who was her older brother, or his wife, who was my other best friend."

Harry chose to take a slightly longer route to the courtyard now that he was telling the story to Will. "I was here in America when the boys were born. I still had no clue they existed until they were a week old. Apparently their mother checked the three of them out of the hospital, she left the twins with her older brothers, the two that believed in me, and disappeared for three days. When she didn't return that night for them, George and Percy called me." He stopped and sat on a bench under a tree. "By the time I returned to England and collected the twins, Percy, who was a local ministry worker, called in child services to expedite the custody arrangements so I could take them back with me."

Will sat on the bench next to Harry. "Did her family try and stop you?"

Harry snorted. "With the paternity test and the obvious neglect evident from both their birth weight and the leaving them behind, it was an open and shut case. But what really helped seal the deal was the fact that I was considered a hero in the circles that our families ran in. I caught and brought down the leader of the terrorist cell. So, even though I hate my fame there, I used it to help ensure that I got custody of my sons and that Ginny, their mother, wouldn't have access to them unless she showed a real desire to see them. So far she hasn't bothered. But the boys stay with their grandparents during the holidays so they didn't have to leave the country and come back to Ohio." He sighed and gave Will a shaky smile. "But enough about my depressing past, I wanted to show you something."

He stood and led Will towards the courtyard, stopping before they could walk through the doorway. He nodded over to where there was a group of laughing and horse playing young men in uniforms. "The Warblers," he explained in an undertone.

Among the deep voices of the young men was the high, clear tone of Kurt Hummel, laughing and clearly enjoying the experience of being close to other teens without his sexuality getting in the way. He shoved the young man Will recognized as Blaine lightly, calling him something that Will couldn't catch.

Will stepped back from the doorway and smiled at Harry. He wasn't worried any longer. Kurt was where he needed to be for now.

TBC

A/N: Sorry if anyone doesn't like the way I've portrayed Ginny, but I have a reason for it. I've accelerated the birth dates for the boys, as well as made them twins, from canon. Harry's past will be explained more in the side story I have planned. If anyone would like to read that next, let me know and I'll get it out as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,707  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N: I was gonna post this on the 1 year anniversary for the story, but when I checked today 1/5, I realized that I had already passed it. So happy belated birthday for this story. And I really hope that you won't have to wait so long again for an update. On to the story…

**To Wear a Blazer**

**Chapter 5**

Last Chapter:

Among the deep voices of the young men was the high, clear tone of Kurt Hummel, laughing and clearly enjoying the experience of being close to other teens without his sexuality getting in the way. He shoved the young man Will recognized as Blaine lightly, calling him something that Will couldn't catch.

Will stepped back from the doorway and smiled at Harry. He wasn't worried any longer. Kurt was where he needed to be for now.

XxXxX

The first week of December brought a fresh coating of snow on the ground, a rush of head colds in the students, and a new routine to Dave Karofsky's life. For the first time since he got his phone, he was checking it several times a day for text messages. The fact that none of the influx of texts came from his friends said a lot about his social interactions. That the sender was someone that Dave had only met twice so far just proved how fucking weird his life now was.

Blaine had taken it upon himself to text him several times a day, sometimes with nothing more than random comments about his day. It was better than that constant courage crap that he had been sending at first until Dave had told him to knock that shit off.

So far the only advice that Dave had been given that he took was to contact one of the confidential hotlines for gay teens. And Dave didn't have to worry about his step-father finding the number on his phone bill since Dave had been paying for the bill for over a year now.

The voice on the other end of the phone had told Dave that if he wanted to come to terms with who he is and who he was attracted to, he had to take the first step and if not stop the bullying, at least take a step back.

So after that Christmas themed slushy attack on the three Glee kids, he hadn't participated in any more bullying that week. Not even when the club had decided to sing carols in the middle of his Calculus class, causing a small riot to break out. Instead he had subtly put the earbuds of his iPod into his ears to make it seem like he hadn't even paid attention to the singing as he pretended to work on problems.

He just kept his head down until vacation started, where he then had to keep his head down at home until he could leave for his uncle's house in California. It had taken five years for his bastard of a step-father to allow Dave to visit his father's brother in what Paul called the 'fag capitol of the world'. If Dave hadn't wanted to leave Lima so badly at that moment, he would have argued that supposedly San Francisco was the 'gay capitol' not Los Angeles. But he knew that Paul was just looking for an excuse to ruin Dave's holiday so he had just grit his teeth until it was too late for Paul to stop the trip.

The moment Dave had gotten onto the plane, he let out a sigh of relief. Two weeks away from the toxic presence in his life named Paul Karofsky, the man that had swept in after the worst tragedy in his family's history in three decades…the man who had walked into a funeral and walked away with a date with his cousin's widow…

XxXxX

Will growled in frustration as he threw the pen in his hand. "It shouldn't be this hard to find one freaking gift," he muttered. After a few minutes, he moved his head from where it had fallen into his hands as he thought. His eye caught the group picture from the previous year's yearbook as he looked up. "That's it!" he cried, grabbing his jacket. Once again, he made the drive to Westerville, not really letting himself think about the _real_ reason he was making the drive again. _I need Kurt's help_, he tried to convince himself about halfway through the drive, _not to see Harry again_.

When he reached the gates of Dalton, he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he saw the light was on in Harry's office. He locked his car and made his way to the office, justifying it in his head as he wouldn't know where Kurt was at that moment. The smile widened without his permission when he saw Harry sitting behind his desk, obviously working on some paperwork through the open door. "Knock knock," he said softly, leaning against the doorjamb.

Harry's head shot up as he heard the voice he had convinced himself he would never hear again. "Will!" he said happily, standing from his desk to greet the Spanish teacher. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Will chuckled sheepishly. "I drew my rival's name in Secret Santa at work and I needed some help trying to find something for her. Somehow I don't think she'd appreciate a robot dog and I'm pretty sure she has enough souls that she stole from others," he joked.

Harry's eyebrow rose. "You drew Sue Sylvester? My apologies."

Will looked confused. "You know Sue?"

Harry laughed. "She's showed up a couple times trying to poach our better gymnasts for her team, but actually, the last time I talked to her was right before Mr. Hummel transferred. She wanted me to understand that I had the key to her winning Nationals last year and that if one hair on his head was harmed, she'd get me deported back to Australia. I tried to tell her I was from Surrey, England, but that didn't seem to deter her."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like her," he said exasperated.

Harry grinned at the look of a man well used to the antics of one Sue Sylvester. "So, what brings you here for her gift? I'll tell you now, you're not getting our gymnasts. We're gonna win State this year since Dustin Goolsby from Carmel refused to let anyone in Vocal Adrenaline be in any other club or team."

"No, no!" Will protested. "I just wanted to ask Kurt for ideas, since he's so much better at shopping than I am."

Harry laughed. "I was just taking the mick Will," he said, prompting another confused look from his friend. "Joking. I was just joking, that's what that means." He reached onto his desk to bring up a coffee mug up to his lips. "Ugh, I swear I will train my secretary to one day make a decent cup of tea," he groused before putting the cup back. "Kurt should be in the Warbler common room. It's where most of the club hangs out." Will laughed, causing Harry to mentally face palm. "Oh yeah, you have no clue where that is, do you? Come on, I'll lead you."

Will followed Harry through the halls, watching as a handful of students greeted the headmaster as he passed. Harry stopped an Asian senior on the way, asking him if he knew for sure if Kurt was in the common room. Will vaguely recognized the young man as one of the Warblers from Sectionals.

"Kurt's studying in the room, but Blaine was going to ask him to practice with him. So they may be singing when you get there Headmaster," he boy said respectfully.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Wes. Oh, James, Albus and Teddy are looking forward to soccer after they get back. Let the guys know that they'll probably want a game or two before you all leave for break."

Wes grinned, nodding. "I'll have Thad send out an email later. Thanks HB," he said, hurrying down the hall towards the dorms.

Will couldn't help but grin fondly at his friend. "You seem very friendly with the Warblers," he observed as they started walking again.

Harry smiled. "They were kind of my pet club when I was a teacher. I can't sing, at all," he sent forcefully at his friend before he got any ideas, "but my godfather could sing beautifully. He was in prison most of my life, so his voice was very rough and untrained, but when he sung, you couldn't help but stop and listen. There were times I swore he was really a siren in disguise." The two men laughed at that, though of course they were laughing at two very different things. As they walked down a set of stairs, they could vaguely hear strains of music.

As they got closer, they could hear the closing strains of "Baby It's Cold Outside" sung by Kurt and Blaine. Will had to smile at the sound; it had been a while since he had heard Kurt sing with that much enjoyment in his voice. The two educators had to exchange smiles, the pride obvious in their gazes.

"…you are much better than that girl's gonna be." Blaine walked out after saying that, nodding at Will as he walked into the room followed after a few seconds by Harry.

Harry had to laugh at Kurt's comment of "Are you looking for teaching at a place where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?" drawing Kurt's gaze to him. "Hello Headmaster."

"Mr. Hummel," Harry said, being formal since technically he was still on 'school time' at this moment. "This is where I'll leave you Will. Have fun you two, and Kurt, curfew is still in effect," he said before walking back out of the room.

Kurt looked confused at that statement before turning back to Mr. Schue. "What was that about?" He also couldn't help but notice the look on Mr. Schue's face when he watched Headmaster Black walk out of the room. Interesting…

"I need some holiday help. I don't know if you know this, but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. I gave my wife some jumper cables two years ago…it went over like a lead balloon. This year, I drew Sue in the office pool Secret Santa and I can't think of anything good. And you are so great at shopping I thought I'd..."

Kurt grinned. "I have the perfect idea…"

TBC

A/N: Remember, this 'verse was created right after Furt aired, so some elements of it are of course AU. The concept of Paul being Dave's stepfather was born in the first fic of this 'verse, When You Smile. Also, I just had to throw in Wes because I adore that character. It cannot be said too many times. And I know that the end bit will sound familiar, because I took it directly from the episode, but I felt that just leaving it after Harry left wasn't right. So here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 2,765  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N-aka 'The Squeal Heard 'Round the World': I was gonna update something else today, but after last night's episode, I HAD to update something Kurtofsky. And I had this ready already since I'm actually two chapters ahead right now. Go me!

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 6**

Last Chapter:

"I need some holiday help. I don't know if you know this, but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. I gave my wife some jumper cables two years ago…it went over like a lead balloon. This year, I drew Sue in the office pool Secret Santa and I can't think of anything good. And you are so great at shopping I thought I'd..."

Kurt grinned. "I have the perfect idea…"

XxXxX

Kurt looked around his empty house. It was Christmas Eve and he had only just come home from Dalton due to wanting to finish up his holiday homework before returning to Lima so he could concentrate on keeping his relationships with his Lima friends active. He knew his Dad and Carole were out with some friends of theirs for a pre-holiday dinner but Finn was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out his phone, pulling up his texts automatically. _Where are you?_

The phone beeped with a reply almost instantly. _Mr. Schue's place. Ms. Sylvester wanted us to decorate his place._

Kurt's eyebrow rose at the reply. However, he could see it. It had been obvious to Kurt for a long time that the two teachers had a very odd relationship. They may fight like cats and dogs, but when it really counted, they'd go to bat for each other. He didn't believe that Glee had mysteriously gotten a second year at the end of the semester last year. He detected Ms. Sylvester's hands in that, not that he'd ever say anything to her. He liked his balls just where they were. He looked around the empty house and then at the door. Why the hell was he standing around for when he could join his friends and two favorite teachers?

XxXxX

A couple hours later found Kurt standing with a can of Diet Coke in his hands as he watched the tree twinkle. "You okay Kurt?" Mr. Schue's voice broke into his thoughts.

Kurt smiled faintly at his mentor. "How did Ms. Sylvester like the tracksuit?" he asked, deflecting the question.

Will snorted. "She switched the names so all the faculty drew her name. And when Coach Beiste and I took back the gifts, she pulled a Grinch and stole all the gifts from the choir room."

Kurt eyed the coach as she berated Finn for some misplaced decoration. "Not surprising. And really, you left the gifts in the school? That's just asking for them to be taken. It's not like we're liked or anything."

Will couldn't help but grin a bit at Kurt's continued use of the word 'we'. "Call it an overdeveloped faith in humanity," he said wryly. "At least the gifts are no longer at the school," he said, nodding towards the gifts under the tree.

Kurt took a drink from his Coke before deciding to broach a subject that he wasn't sure would be well received. "Mr. Schue? What do you think about Headmaster Black?"

Will blinked, looking at his former student in surprise. "Harry? He seems like a cool guy," he said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn't help but think about just how attractive the younger man was…and it was slightly disconcerting because he had only been attracted to another man once: Bryan Ryan. That duet/audition for Les Miserables last year had been…hot, for the lack of a better word to describe it.

Kurt gave a flat look to the teacher. "Mmm-hmm," he muttered disbelievingly. "If you ever have any questions," he said quietly, "you can always ask me. I don't know much, but at least I can at least be a willing ear."

Will looked anywhere other than the sixteen year old next to him that had obviously discovered his secret. He muttered something vague before moving somewhere else so he wouldn't be forced to try and hide his new…interest from Kurt.

XxXxX

On New Year's Eve, Will once again made the trek to Westerville to visit Harry, this time at the other man's request. It was like his plans for his holiday met no one's expectations. First the Glee Club and Sue with decorating his apartment for Christmas, and now Harry inviting him over to Dalton for the night so Will didn't have to be alone.

For a moment, Will had been afraid (and secretly excited) that it was a date, until Harry mentioned that some of the boarding students that didn't go home were throwing a party for the holiday and Harry usually played chaperone. He assured Will that Will was not obligated to watch out for students not his own, but Will knew that he would probably end up stopping at least one underage drinking attempt.

It was close to 7:30 by the time Will pulled up in front of the Dalton Gate. He pulled out his phone to once again read the directions to where the party was being held. Apparently, since it was a school holiday, the party was being held in the Headmaster's suite. Harry had given him directions on how to get to the faculty building, which was across the campus from the student dorms. Other than the dorm monitors, who were usually college students in their early twenties from OSU, none of the faculty lived close to the students.

Will pulled into the faculty parking lot and parked next to one of the handful of cars in the lot. He looked relieved that there were going to be more adults there than just Harry and himself. They may be prep school boys, but it was still a party full of teenage boys and Will knew just how rowdy they could get given the right persuasion.

As he walked closer to the building, he noticed a lone teenager standing outside the door, probably looking for someone who was late to the party. Only, he was shocked when the young man looked in his direction and smiled widely. "Mr. Schuester?" he asked, rubbing his hands in his gloves to warm them up.

Will nodded, walking more quickly to reach the teen, which Will vaguely recognized as one of the Warblers.

The teen grinned and walked over to the door, opening it to let the heat from inside the building wash over them. "Headmaster Black asked me to wait out here for you so you didn't get lost. I'm Brian," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm in the Warblers with Kurt. I believe you've met my boyfriend, Blaine," he said, stomping his feet to get the accumulated snow off his shoes.

Will nodded, now knowing why he recognized the boy. Kurt had regaled the Christmas Eve party with pictures of the Warblers, including a sneaky one of Blaine and Brian in a lip lock under the mistletoe that a floppy haired blonde Warbler was holding over their heads.

Brian quickly lead the two of them up some stairs and down long hallways that Will knew he would have never figured out, which lead him to question just how often the students visited the headmaster. Will shook his head, he didn't want to think that there could be something inappropriate going on between Harry and his students, but after the scandal last year of Sandy Ryerson's dismissal over inappropriate touching of one of the students, Will couldn't help but wonder.

After a quick five minute trek, Brian finally reached a door that read 'Headmaster Harry Black. Professor of English. Coach of Soccer and Sensei of Martial Arts Club.' And, what was undoubtedly the oddest feature of the door was the multitude of Post-It notes stuck to the door, with various messages written on them in different handwriting. One on the top of the pile read, 'And the coolest dude ever!' When he caught Will staring at them, Brian shrugged. "HB is really popular with the students," he explained. He opened the door without knocking, releasing a blast of music as the room was revealed.

A hoard of normally-blazered boys danced around the room, various Solo cups clutched in hands as they moved to the beat. Will could just make out the ungelled form of Blaine Anderson in the middle of what was most likely a Warbler knot of dancers.

"Will!" Harry's voice yelled from his left. Will turned just in time to see his friend bounce over to him with a wide grin on his face. "Thanks Brian," he said, patting the teen on the shoulder. The two adults watched as Brian quickly removed his coat and made his way back to the writhing mass that was his friends. Harry's smile dimmed a bit as he watched the five boys immediately wrap themselves around Brian.

"What's with that face?" Will asked as he took off his own coat and scarf.

"Want a drink?" Harry deflected, not wanting to have that conversation in front of the door.

Will nodded, sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer right away. He followed Harry through the living room, being introduced to the other chaperones on the way: two Calculus teachers, the AP French teacher and two of the sports coaches. When they reached the kitchen, the island serving as the drink station for the party. After a silent contemplation, Harry reached into the charmed mini-fridge which held the alcoholic drinks for the evening. He held out a beer to Will before taking a butterbeer for himself.

The two stood silently for a few minutes before Harry spoke up. "Last year, after Blaine transferred and he and Brian started dating, Brian finally came out to his parents," he said quietly. "It didn't go well. They kicked him out and told him to never come home. This happened in the middle of the Fall semester, which normally would have meant that Brian wouldn't have been able to continue at Dalton. Thankfully, his tuition was paid for the year and he did not have to worry yet. After I found out, myself and three of the more physically intimidating teachers drove the Warblers to Brian's house so that we could get his things before his parents had a chance to bin them. We got there just in time. All his things were lying in boxes on the curb when we arrived. The Warblers loaded his things into the boots of their cars while the teachers had to hold me back so I wouldn't break Mr. Rosenthal's nose."

Will looked confused. "You took three intimidating teachers with you so they could hold you back?" he asked.

Harry smiled crookedly. "You did see the name plate, right? While at boarding school, I took so many self-defense classes that I could take on the entire NFL and walk away with nary a scratch," he said plainly, not adding that the addition of wandless and wordless magic really helped him in a fight if he needed it. "Originally, the other teachers were there to intimidate the parents if they wouldn't allow us to get Brian's things, but after the comments that he made, they were eventually needed to stop me from beating some sense into his thick skull."

Will decided to move on. "How is he still attending Dalton if his tuition was only paid through last year?"

Harry smirked. "Well, originally I had intended to have him use the scholarship, even forcing him to do it if his pride got in the way, but in the end it wasn't necessary. His grandparents, who were a lot cleverer than his parents, set up a schooling clause in his trust fund. It stated that if Brian should leave home for any reason before high school was over, that his schooling should be paid for using his trust fund. Which, trust me, has more than enough to cover his schooling. His trust fund could put the entirety of the Warblers through school and not make a dent in it." His smirk grew wider. "His grandparents, who were billionaires individually, left the entirety of their estate to Brian, not his father, in a trust fund." His smirk faded. "However, he refuses to touch it for more than his schooling so for school holidays, the other Warblers have offered him a place to stay. He's the reason the other Warblers are here instead of at home or on vacations with their families."

Will was suddenly eternally grateful for Burt Hummel.

Suddenly a thirteen year old boy with golden eyes and pink streaked tawny brown hair skidded into the kitchen. "Dad, James won't let me play Mario Kart! He says I cheat, but as you always say, you don't need to cheat when you have skill. Make him let me!"

Another boy, this time around eleven or twelve followed the other boy. "Dad, make James give me my book back! He says I have to play against him because Teddy cheats. If I don't finish my homework, Professor Longbottom will tan my hide." He suddenly noticed the other man in the kitchen with his Dad and ducked behind his brother.

Harry quickly finished off his butterbeer. He knew it was too much to hope that the three munchkins would behave for too long. He noticed Albus' actions and realized that his sons had no clue who the man before them was. He sent a wry look at his oldest, who was looking between the two men with an almost knowing look. Sometimes Teddy looked so much like Remus that it ached. "All right you two, stop your whining and let me deal with it. First of all, Will, these are two of my sons. This is Theodore, though don't ever call him that, 'Teddy' Black, and my youngest, Albus Severus Black. Albus' twin, James, is in their room, where these two should also be," he said pointedly. "Boys, this is my friend Will Schuester. He's Kurt's old Glee coach."

"Oh," the boys said at the same time. They had met the newest Warbler the day after the holiday started when the Warblers had separated into two groups to play soccer against the boys. While James and Teddy had played, Kurt and Albus had sat on the sidelines, one filing his nails and the other reading a book.

"Sorry Will. I'll be right back," Harry said, guiding his sons out of the kitchen with firm hands on their backs. Will, curious, followed the three down a hallway that he hadn't noticed before, which was actually spelled to hide itself, until he reached what were obviously the bedrooms. "James Sirius, what have I told you about refusing to play against Teddy? It's not his fault that he's really good at Mario Kart and you know Albus doesn't like video games. And don't call your brother a cheater. He doesn't call you a cheater when you kick his arse at Halo, does he? Apologize and give Albus back his book."

But James wasn't really paying attention to his father; he was instead staring over Harry's shoulder. "Who's he?"

Harry whirled around, his hand on his wand in its protected, and invisible holder, before he sighed in relief. "Merlin's balls Will. You scared the crap out of me," he stated, his accent thicker. "I didn't know you were following me."

Will ducked his head. "Sorry, I wanted to meet your other son," he confessed.

Harry laughed, moving his hand before stepping back so Will could see James. "Will Schuester, meet James Sirius Black, named in honor of my father and godfather."

Will couldn't help but stare at the three children before him. He couldn't have imagined a more different looking brood if he had thought about it. Only one of the three actually looked like Harry, with James possessing flaming red hair and brown eyes. He was about to comment on that when he saw Harry shaking his head. "Nice to meet you kids. I'm gonna go back out there and help keep an eye on the party," he told Harry, giving the children one last smile before disappearing around the corner.

Harry turned back to James. "Apologize. And then will you please behave long enough for the party? It's the first time in years that Teddy's grandmother has let him come back for the winter holiday and I just barely got you two back from your grandparents for the week. Just please behave." After a muttered apology and the return of a book, Harry smiled lovingly at his sons. He gave them all kisses on the forehead, ignoring their protests that they were too old for such things before leaving Kreacher in charge of the mini-people party. "I'll be back for midnight," he promised.

XxXxX

The day before school resumed in January, Dave sat at a table in the Lima Bean. He had been nursing the same cup of coffee for over an hour as he waited to see if the person he was waiting for would show up.

"Alright, make this quick." A high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts. A slim figure slipped into the chair across from him, unwinding the scarf from their neck.

"Hey Hummel…"

TBC

A/N: I chose to cut this off here (while also giving a bit of a cliffhanger) because if I didn't, it would turn into a monster of a chapter since this is almost twice the size of a normal chapter. Btw, there is a plan of doing season 3 one shots to deal with episodes with this 'verse in mind. For example, you all know that Harry would not stand for the bullshit that Sebastian is pulling. ^^ And also, the 'squeal heard round the world' bit is referring to my squeal when I saw Max's name on last night's episode because I had no idea he was going to be in it. The next one yes, but Heart, no clue. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,553  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N: If I had had internet yesterday, I probably would have given this to you with a nice big Rick Roll text block. As it is, enjoy my first 'Posting day falls on a Sunday so I must post on Monday' update.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 7**

Last Chapter:

The day before school resumed in January, Dave sat at a table in the Lima Bean. He had been nursing the same cup of coffee for over an hour as he waited to see if the person he was waiting for would show up.

"Alright, make this quick." A high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts. A slim figure slipped into the chair across from him, unwinding the scarf from their neck.

"Hey Hummel…"

XxXxX

Kurt couldn't believe that he was actually sitting across a table from Dave Karofsky. If it wasn't for Blaine asking him, Kurt would still be as far away from the other teen as possible while still being in the same town. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well?"

Dave fidgeted in his seat for a moment before he slid something across the table at the other teen. It was a pamphlet that read _So You've been a Giant Douche Bag_.

Kurt couldn't help but snort at the title.

Dave laughed quietly. "I asked Ms. Pillsbury to find me one that fit the situation…but she couldn't so she made me this one instead."

Kurt looked at the picture on the front. It explained why there was a cartoon douche bag wearing a McKinley letterman jacket harassing a fabulous hat by some lockers also. "Did she do the picture also?"

Dave blushed brightly. "No I did," he said quietly.

Kurt looked at it with interest. It was cartoony and frankly…pretty entertaining. The hat somehow reminded Kurt of himself, which made sense in a way if it was actually _supposed_ to represent him. "It's good," he admitted reluctantly.

Dave took that as the opening it was and he smiled slightly. He took another drink of his coffee and grimaced. "Want something?" he asked, shaking his cup at Kurt.

Kurt eyed him warily. "Grande non-fat mocha," he said coolly, suddenly reminded why he was there when the jock stood up.

Dave stood up, hoping that he could remember that as he walked to the counter. "Uhh…a grand no-fat mocha?" he said tentatively.

The barista laughed at the mangled pronunciation. "A _Grande_ non-fat mocha?" she repeated.

Dave blushed lightly. "Yeah, that's it. Another one of these," he said, brandishing his own plain black coffee. He looked over the pastries that were also available. "You have anything that says 'sorry for being a monumental fuck-up'?"

The barista giggled again. "I'm sure your boyfriend would like any of these," she said, pointing to the baked goods. "He comes in with his friends a lot and he gets this sometimes," she said, pointing to a lemon cake.

Dave's face burned even more at being mistaken for being together. "We-we're not-ya'know," he whispered.

The barista looked stricken. "Oh God, I'm sorry. You're not gay?" she asked, looking incredibly embarrassed.

Dave handed over the money. "I'll take one of the cakes," he said gruffly, his face shutting down into his default face.

The barista nodded and quickly added up the total before taking the money. She didn't mention it, but she gave them the cake for free for her big mouth. She saw the pale boy come in all the time with his obviously dating friends and she was just happy to see that he finally had someone. Then she had to fuck it up by opening her mouth. Her friends always told her that she saw gay where it didn't exist. She quickly made the drinks and put the cake on a plate. "Here you go hun," she said quietly.

"Thanks," Dave said quietly, taking the cups. He stood there awkwardly for a second before speaking again. "You weren't wrong. I am…gay," he said tightly. "We're just not together." He quickly took the drinks and cake back over to the table where Kurt was waiting for him.

The barista watched as the jock spoke to the Dalton student and she saw the way his eyes lit up as he looked at the smaller teen. But what she saw that the jock didn't, was that there was a similar light in the other's eyes. "Hmm, curiouser and curiouser."

"Here," Dave said, putting the drink in front of Kurt. "Considering how the clerk laughed, I won't bother trying to say the order again," he groused. He put the cake in front of Kurt also. "And this is from me. I…wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry that I put you through that. I know it's no excuse, but I just wanted to fit in so badly once I joined football that I took it too far."

Kurt stared at the cake, almost tempted to ask how Dave knew that he liked it. But considering that Dave had been talking with the barista, he figured that Dave had found out from her. "Thank you," he said quietly. He picked at the cake for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why did you do it? I mean, the usual Neanderthals I understand, but it seemed like you really hated me."

Dave sighed. "It's complicated. Last year I was fine with just slushying you until the Gaga incident. I'll be honest, until then, you were just another Glee loser to me. But that outfit…God, did you know that you were beautiful but also confusing. I wasn't nearly ready to admit I liked guys, but that outfit just smacked me between the eyes. I thought if I pushed you around, that I'd get it out of my system. It didn't work."

Kurt was surprised that Dave was being so straightforward. Blaine had told him that there was more to Karofsky than met the eye, but Kurt hadn't truly believed him until now. "And this year…?"

Dave slumped in his chair. "Fuck Kurt! You came back taller and even more beautiful. I tried pushing you around more as a way to get you out of my head…it didn't work as you can tell. Then you had to follow me into the locker room and I couldn't help myself. Then after you cornered me with pretty boy, I just felt like my life was out of control. I was terrified," he admitted.

Kurt slowly sipped his coffee, mulling over that answer. "Why were you so scared?" he finally asked. "I mean, your dad-"

"He's not my dad! He's my step-father," Dave said tightly. "My Dad died when I was a kid. He got gay bashed in the place of my uncle. I witnessed the entire thing. The bastard that is married to my mother is more homophobic than the entirety of McKinley put together. I could deal with the shit that the other jocks dish out. It's Paul fucking Karofsky that I'm scared of finding out."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, if he's your step-father, did your mother change your last name when she married him?"

Dave shook his head. "No, the fucked up thing about this whole situation is, Paul is my father's cousin. My Grandpa Murray is Paul's uncle."

Kurt looked outraged. "He married his cousin's widow?"

Dave looked solemn. "He asked her out at my father's funeral," he stated flatly.

Kurt had nothing to say. What could he say to that? He was sure there were a multitude of insults he could hurl at Paul Karofsky, but what really pissed Kurt off was Dave's mother.

Dave could see the outrage on Kurt's face and he saluted Kurt with his coffee. "Starts to make sense, doesn't it?"

Kurt simply saluted Dave back with the coffee in his hand.

The silence wasn't exactly comfortable, but it had an air of expectation to it.

XxXxX

Harry sighed as he waved at his sons as they disappeared from the atrium of the American Ministry of Magic. He hated having to take them to Washington DC at the end of every holiday so they could portkey back to England to attend school. However, Salem just didn't have the familial history to it that Hogwarts did. Harry busted his ass to save the world thirteen years before and that included the school which was the bane of his existence in a way. There were too many generations of Potters and Weasleys that had attended the school to refuse to send his boys there.

Harry slowly wandered through the American Diagon Alley before he simply _had_ to return to Dalton. He looked over the wonders that filled the shopping district and he had to wonder if he spent too much time in the muggle world if nothing here interested him.

He sighed and checked the pocket watch that he had received upon his majority before deciding to return home to Ohio. He walked over to an apparition point before making the journey back home. He appeared inside his apartment in Dalton with a quiet crack.

"Master Harry has returned," Kreacher said, appearing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. He immediately left to make some tea for his master, whom he could sense was sad.

Harry smiled gratefully at the house elf when he was given the tea. He contemplated things while trying to ignore just how quiet it was in the apartment without his sons. Tea finished, he suddenly stood and made his way towards the door. He had taken the day off so he could see the boys off, and he knew that if he stayed for much longer, he'd be pulled into work.

Suddenly, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin stole over Harry's face. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door, tossing off a 'see you later' in Kreacher's direction. When he got in his car, he looked something up on his GPS before driving off.

Two hours later, Harry parked the car and made his way into the very bland looking McKinley High school…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,897  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N: splotchphantom in a review on fanfiction pointed something out that I apparently wasn't clear on. Andromeda is dead, leaving Teddy in Harry's custody when Teddy was two. However, the grandmother I referred to in chapter 6 was actually Molly Weasley. Harry sees Teddy as his son so there is no reason why he should only refer to Molly as the twins' grandmother. Hope that cleared it up for anyone that noticed. Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense and I'll either clarify like I did here, or fix it if it is a mistake. **Also, see a/n at the end of the chapter for info for the update on the 15****th****.**

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 8**

Last Chapter:

Two hours later, Harry parked the car and made his way into the very bland looking McKinley High school…

XxXxX

Harry climbed out of his car, eying the school dubiously. He had heard the crack Kurt made about the school when Will visited but it wasn't until Harry viewed the school with his own eyes that he realized that Kurt might have been serious about the school being one where pencils were weapons rather than study tools.

It must have been a passing period when Harry arrived because there were students milling around. He noticed several girls in cheerleading uniforms eying him as he walked past. He smirked internally as he passed them, hearing the girls chatter about him as he walked away. He was sure that he heard at least one girl mention a 'nice ass'.

Once inside the school, Harry looked around the halls before pulling a student aside to ask him the way to the office. He quirked an eyebrow at the red afro the boy sported, as well as the hovering cameraman. He also ignored the pointed questions coming from the boy as he walked away. He followed the instructions to the letter until he reached a glass walled office where an Indian man sat behind a desk.

"May I help you?" a woman behind the desk just outside the principal's office asked. Harry glanced at the nameplate.

"Yes Mrs. Goodrich, could I speak to Headmaster, I mean Principal, Figgins? My name is Harry Black and I'm the headmaster of Dalton."

She looked slightly in awe of the handsome man standing before her. "Y-yes, just one moment please." She pushed a button on the phone. "Principal Figgins. Harry Black, the headmaster of Dalton is here to speak to you."

Harry watched as the Indian man looked up from whatever paperwork he was working on to look through the glass at Harry. He waved at Harry to come through, not at all used to someone actually _asking_ to see him. Harry smiled at the woman, who flushed slightly. "Thank you. Could you ask Will Schuester to meet me here when I'm done? I actually came here to speak to him also."

Mrs. Goodrich nodded. "He's in class now but I'll send a runner to fetch him. You'll have to wait until his lunch period to really talk with him. However, if you wish, you could sit in on his class before lunch."

Harry nodded before moving into the glass office. "Mr. Figgins, I am Harry Black," he greeted, holding out his hand.

Figgins waved a hand at one of the chairs before his desk. "What may I do for you Mr. Black?"

Harry smiled slightly at the man. "I met Will Schuester a couple months ago when he visited my school to check up on Kurt Hummel. It was through him that I realized that your school is not the villain in Kurt's situation, but rather the growing disinterest in what your own students are doing. I also met Sue Sylvester, and while she may be slightly insane, she also greatly cares for her students. I realized that when she appeared before me with a complete and highly thorough background report done on not only myself, but each of my staff. Any other time, I might have been offended, but considering at least six of those background checks pulled up items that Dalton's own did not, I did not report her to the state school board."

Figgins didn't even try to come up with some way to excuse Sue's behavior. "I will be sure to let her know that her efforts weeded out those…that do not have your student's best interests in mind," he said diplomatically. "What exactly brought you here?"

Harry smiled. "Well, for a while I have been considering sending my eldest son to a local school so he can get an American education. I had thought about sending him to Dalton as a distance learner since he currently attends my high school alma mater in Scotland. He will be turning thirteen soon and I wish for him to get both an education from that school and from the American system as he has dual citizenship as do my two younger sons and myself. When Albus and James, my younger sons, also turn thirteen I would like them to also become distance learners through McKinley while they also attend school at my alma mater."

Mr. Figgins nodded and reached behind him into a drawer. "Here are three forms for your sons. They will have to be approved by not only myself but the Lima school board, but I see no reason that they will not be approved, especially as they are the sons of another educator."

Harry shook his head. "No, approve them on their own merits, not because of mine. I had that happen with me as a child; it was only when I moved to America that I was able to be judged on myself." He stood up. "Thank you for your time Mr. Figgins, and if I may say so, it might be time for you to take a look at what your students are doing. Slushies to the face and trips into the dumpster may seem like harmless pranks to adults, but they can have scarring effects on those whom you are _supposed_ to protect. Good day Principal Figgins." Harry bowed before walking back out into the outer office. "May I have a visitor's pass Mrs. Goodrich?"

A few minutes later Harry was wandering down the halls in the direction that Mrs. Goodrich directed him. He eyed the sea of red clad students, the jocks in their jackets and the cheerleaders in their uniforms. It wasn't much different than Dalton's uniforms, but as he walked through the halls, Harry saw the jocks and cheerleaders move through the crowds like the others were beneath their notice.

XxXxX

Will was grading the papers from that morning's class when a student appeared next to his desk. "Yes?" The runner just held out a piece of paper before leaving without speaking a word. Confused, he read the paper quickly before breaking out in a smile.

"Mr. Schuester?" Finn asked, looking at his favorite teacher.

"It's nothing Finn," Will said. "Go back to your work."

Through the rest of the period, Will couldn't help but feel anxious. The note had said that Harry would be joining him in his last class before lunch. Every time he heard someone walking outside the classroom, he couldn't stop himself from looking up.

_Mr. Schue is acting really weird_, Finn thought as he watched the teacher.

Before the class ended there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Schuester, I believe you've been expecting me," Harry said, smirking widely. His smirk widened when the class erupted in whispers at the sight of the handsome man speaking to their teacher in such a suggestive way. The whispers increased when Will blushed.

Before Will could reply, the bell rang. When none of the students made an effort to move, Harry's eyebrow rose. "Don't you all have somewhere to go?" he asked pointedly. That spurred the students into moving, albeit reluctantly.

As the students moved towards their next classes, they chattered about 'Mr. Schue's boyfriend'. By the time the passing period ended, Jacob Ben Israel had already done a mass tweet to his McKinley followers about the English man that had visited and was apparently in a relationship with Mr. Schuester.

In her office, Emma Pillsbury-Howell's cell phone dinged, announcing a new tweet alert. When Jacob had started sending tweets alongside his blog, Emma had decided it was a good idea to follow him to get a better grasp on any potential visits a student might make to her office. At first, it seemed like it would be a repeat of the early days of his blog. Most of the tweets had been about Rachel Berry until Emma had discreetly shoved a few pamphlets about sexual harassment in his locker along with a note that he would be reported if he continued. She may have used some of Sue's…colorful vocabulary but it got the job done. When she opened the tweet, she gaped at it in shock. _Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester in gay affair? Info forthcoming. JBI out._

XxXxX

When Will's last class before lunch arrived, Harry could see many of the students were on their phones, glancing at the two men as they took their seats. He could see at least two members of New Directions were in the class. As it was AP Spanish, he wasn't surprised to see Santana Lopez in the class. He was shocked to see the boy he thought was Mike Chang also in the class.

After the class started, and Will had confiscated at least a dozen phones, Harry subtly made his way towards the New Directions members. He was fluent in Latin, of which Spanish was an offshoot language. That had helped for the couple semesters of Spanish that he had taken in college.

Will raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry chat confidently with his students, slowly but surely drawing more than just the two New Directions kids into the discussion…all in high grade Spanish.

The period went by quickly, with Harry entertaining the students much more thoroughly than anything Will thought to teach would have. Once the bell rang, the students reluctantly departed, the chatter about the charming English man increasing as they left for either their lunch period or their next class.

Harry smiled at Will as the last of the students left. "So lunch?"

Will smiled as he gathered up his papers. "What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry shrugged before shoving his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit that 7 years at Hogwarts couldn't break out of him. "I dropped the boys off for their flight back to England and it was suddenly very quiet at my place. So I thought I'd check out this school of yours since you've been to mine twice."

Will laughed and motioned for Harry to follow him. "I usually make myself a sack lunch, so unless you want to share, we'll have to go out. Just let me tell Shannon, the football coach that I'm going since we usually eat together."

Harry willingly followed Will towards the teacher's lounge, openly ogling the other man's behind as they walked, giving the students another thing to gossip about. Will, of course, was completely oblivious to Harry's gaze.

Once they reached the lounge, Harry looked around interestedly. He was disappointed by the offerings there, no wonder the teachers were borderline apathetic towards their students. He was seriously tempted to take this up with the school board. He looked around the room at the various staff members and he felt his eyes go wide with surprise at the sight of the second biggest woman he had ever seen. As he approached the table, he could hear Will speaking to her.

"-here to go to lunch. It was a surprise visit or I would have told you earlier. Oh, Harry! This is my good friend Shannon Beiste. Shannon, this is Harry Black."

Coach Beiste jumped to her feet and he noted with surprise that her eyes automatically drifted to his forehead.

"Lord Black," Shannon said reverently…

TBC

**2****nd**** A/N: As it is my birthday on the 15****th**** of June, I thought I would give all of you a present. Feel free to prompt me for drabbles, which I will then combine into a drabble-post and post it on the 15****th****. I will take prompts on these fandoms: Glee (obviously), Harry Potter, The Tribe, National Treasure, Bones (no characters/situations from seasons 1, 6, or 7 please), CSI, CSI:NY, White Collar, Psych, Gilmore Girls, Power Rangers (only up to Dino Thunder please), Tron/Tron: Legacy, Babylon 5, and Star Trek (TOS or New Trek only please). Feel free to prompt as many as you like, I just ask that you limit it to a max of 5 prompts **_**per**_** fandom. You have until June 13****th**** to prompt through reviews on fanfiction(dot)net, on livejournal, or through my ask box on tumblr (ducttapeofdoom(dot)tumblr(dot)com)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,897  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 9**

Last Chapter:

Coach Beiste jumped to her feet and he noted with surprise that her eyes automatically drifted to his forehead.

"Lord Black," Shannon said reverently…

XxXxX

Harry's eyes widened at being addressed by that title. He hadn't realized that there were magical families in Lima. He reached out to the football coach with his magic, noting a very small amount of magic present in her. Slightly more than the common muggle but less than even a squib.

"Lord?" Will asked, looking between the two in confusion.

Harry chuckled lowly and scratched at the back of his head. "Did I mention that I hold two spots in the House of Lords in England?" His friend's eyes widened. "I go by Lord Black since it's the higher rank, being an older family."

Will could see the way that his two friends were eying each other and made a split decision. "Want to come to lunch with us Shannon?"

Harry nodded. "I don't mind. In fact, I'd love to know how you knew who I am."

Shannon Beiste nodded and packed up her chicken before depositing it in the staff fridge. She could always eat it later. She followed Harry and Will to the faculty parking lot and she volunteered her SUV since she doubted she could fit into Will's tiny car.

There was a Chinese place not too far from the school that had good food that also wouldn't take too long to come to the table. After they put in their orders, Will made his way to the restroom to wash his hands, a habit ingrained in him from when he dated Emma.

Harry watched Will walk away until he was out of hearing range. He cast a quick silencing charm over the table to ensure the conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Do you have magical family?" he asked. "Not to be rude, but I could tell that you don't have magic yourself, yet you knew who I am."

Shannon liked that he wasn't going to beat around the bush. "The news that spread to the community in America after the war was that you not only saved the world from the Dark Lord, but that you also consider creatures some of your best friends. That you are raising a werewolf cub as your son. That a half-giant is your oldest friend. That, more than the defeat of Voldemort, is what makes you so popular in America. So much so that the community here is willing to leave you alone if that is your wish."

"So you _are_ part of the community?" Harry asked.

Shannon smiled. "Not quite. My grandparents were a pureblood squib second son from a prominent English family that is now extinct after the war and an American giantess from the Rockies. The daughter born from that union married a muggle who ironically bore the surname Beiste. And here I am, a third-generation squib who is also a quarter giant."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. "The rumors are true. Hagrid, my oldest friend, is half-giant. He is the sweetest and gentlest man I've ever met. And my oldest, my godson, is the son of a werewolf, not a werewolf himself. I see no reason for the prejudice against those with creature blood. I suppose it's the being raised in the muggle world that's showing, but I see no reason to judge someone on that basis." He saw Will begin to make his way back to the table. "Will doesn't know about the community yet or my true surname, could you let me tell him in my own time?"

Shannon nodded, squeezing Harry's hand back before pulling back. Harry released the spell before Will returned.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

Harry smiled sappily at Will. "We figured out how she knew me. Shannon's grandfather came from England as a kid and still has connections there with his birth family. He mentioned something about me taking my seats in the House after I turned eighteen. Apparently it stuck." Shannon nodded with this hastily concocted explanation.

XxXxX

When they returned to the school, Harry noticed a redhead watching them through a window. He vaguely recalled Will mentioning that his ex-girlfriend had been a redhead and his ex-wife had been a blonde.

Shannon noticed the direction his gaze was in. _Emma_? Harry mouthed. His eyes narrowed at the answering nod.

Harry stepped forward and he hugged Will tightly. "I'm going to go explore your fair town. What do you say about me crashing Glee? See if I can give your captain a heart attack?" he teased. "Despite the fact that I actually have no say in the set list decisions of the Warblers."

"But Rachel doesn't know that," Will said slowly, grinning. He told Harry what time to be back at the school for the start of Glee. When he received a kiss on the cheek from Harry in return, he blushed brightly. He also missed the look that Harry threw at the school before walking away.

XxXxX

Emma felt sick as she watched the unknown man hug and then kiss Will. She shakily made her way back to her office and sat down behind her desk. She stared at the ring on her hand for a long while, wondering why she felt like this when she _should_ be happy for Will that he had someone now. She was married; she shouldn't be feeling this jealous at the thought of her ex-boyfriend meeting someone new.

Shaking hands reached for the cell phone that had started all this and she quickly dialed a familiar number. "Carl…"

XxXxX

After taking a walk through the tiny Lima mall and making a detour for the Barnes and Noble, Harry made his way back to McKinley. He had given in and turned his cell phone on not long after he entered the book store, simply to check if he had any messages, and was bombarded with texts and voicemails from his staff. Because Harry was just a little sadistic and a bit of a jerk, he immediately turned the cell phone back off. It was his day off and the first one in three years that he wasn't going to allow himself to be pulled back to work.

As he reentered the public school, his phone beeped once, signaling that it had received a message from the Wizarding world. One of the inventions from the muggle world that the Wizarding world had adopted not too long after Harry's class graduated was the cell phone. Of course, America had adopted the device before England, but Harry blamed that on the fact that England was still stuck in the dark ages on most things.

The message was from Kingsley. _They made it. The boys were picked up by George, who promised to see them safely to King's Cross in the morning. He also wanted me to relay the message that you're a bastard for not coming home for another year._

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the message from one of the two Weasley's that he could still stand. He typed out a reply. _Thanks Kings. Give my love to the wife and kids._

He then typed out a response to George's cell. _You're perfectly capable of coming here yourself you rat bastard._ He then sent out another reply to the other Weasley he could stand: Percy. _Your brother is a jackass, just to let you know. If you could slip him some kind of potion that would have unpleasant effects, I would appreciate it._

As Harry made his way towards the choir room, or what he hoped was the direction he needed to go, he received a response from Percy, who vary rarely let his cell phone out of his sight. _What did George do this time? And of course I'll slip him something. I think I still have an experimental version of one of the skiving snackboxes around my flat._

Harry laughed loudly. _Have Albus slip it to him. George never suspects Al. And he sent along a message through Kings that I'm a bastard for not coming to England for the hols despite knowing that it would take a miracle to get me back there._

Percy's reply was immediate. _He is a jackass. Don't worry little bro, I'll beat him for you and make sure he gets slipped something really unpleasant._

Harry snorted. _Thanks Perce._ He put the phone away as he started to hear vocal warm ups as he walked down a hall. He stopped just before he would become visible to the students. He could hear several strong female voices but he could only hear one or two males. His brow furrowed. Either they didn't have many males in the group, which he knew wasn't true from attending Sectionals, or the guys weren't getting as much training as the girls.

When the warm ups finished, Harry made his way to the doorway, but apparently not quickly enough to avoid a girl speaking up. "Mr. Schue, I have been thinking of numbers we can feature in Regionals. I think that we should sing something from the seminal musical Les Miserable. As you know, I do a wonderful rendition of "On My Own"."

"Seriously Berry, not everything has to be about you!" Santana snapped, noticing Harry standing there out of the corner of her eye. Even though she didn't mention it when she was talking to him earlier, she knew _exactly_ who Harry Black was. Like hell she was going to let baby gay transfer and not do as much research on the institution as she could. Hell, after Coach had inspected it and given it a preliminary pass, she had halfway considered attempting to get into the school herself. Like hell Santana Lopez was going to let things like 'all-boy school' get around her when she had her mind on something. "What do you think, Headmaster Black? Do we seem like an effective glee club when every single competition solo goes to Berry and Gigantor?"

Rachel's head snapped around to look at the man in the doorway. "Headmaster Black? Headmaster of _Dalton_, Headmaster Black?" she screeched.

Harry walked into the room so that he was standing next to the piano. "Is this true?" he asked the piano player quietly, figuring that the man probably had a better grasp of the politics of the group than Will.

Brad nodded. He may not be a vocal man but he had often tried to get his point across to Will that featuring only two singers would make the club seem weak. But Will continually ignored his advice, despite the fact that Brad played for every McKinley performance, even ones that took place outside the school day or designated club time.

"Why are you asking him, he's a robot?" Brittany said confusedly. Brad smiled indulgently at her. Out of all the students, he had the biggest soft spot for Brittany and also one for Kurt, and had been saddened when Kurt had been forced to transfer.

Artie sighed. He had attempted to explain this to his girlfriend before, but she never seemed to understand. "He's not a robot Britt, he's the band director. He plays the piano for Glee as a favor."

Harry blinked at the non sequitor that came from the blonde girl. She must be Brittany, he decided. He contemplated introducing her to Luna, but then mentally shook himself. The world may not survive that meeting. He instead took a moment to look at the group in front of him and he quickly realized that the loud girl that was still sputtering at his presence must be Rachel and the extremely tall teen behind the drums must be the aforementioned 'Gigantor'.

Rachel seemed to collect herself before turning to Santana. "It makes sense for me to get all the solos for competition because I am the most talented. And Finn is the male lead of the club, so it's only natural for him to get the solos also."

"Hell to the naw!" a lovely black girl roared, jumping to her feet. "Like hell you're the most talented Berry. You just screech and throw tantrums and storm out when you don't get your way. No wonder Mr. Schue just gives in without considering any of us anymore. I guarantee Sectionals will be a fluke and you'll get the solo for Regionals again!"

"Mercedes!" Will shouted only to be stopped by Harry's hand on his chest.

"No Will, let them get this out. If it's as she says, then this has probably been building for a while."

"Rachel," Tina spoke up, "you don't allow for anyone else to have solos. Not for competition and not for just our weekly assignments. And you also don't want to allow any of the guys a chance to shine either. Puck, Artie, and Sam all have very good voices, but unless you need someone to rap, none of them get a chance."

Mike then spoke up, shocking most of the club. "Did you ever hear Matt sing? He has a great voice, but you wouldn't know because he wasn't Finn or Jesse, so you weren't interested."

"Preach!" Artie replied.

Harry stood with Will as various members of the club took the chance to vent problems they had with Rachel. When it seemed like it was getting to be too much like attacking her, Harry put a stop to it. "Do you feel better now that you've got that out?"

"Yes," the group said.

Harry nodded. "Good. Now I want you to take those complaints and put them away. You got the chance to express them, but if you keep harping on them, then you would be punishing Rachel unfairly. So she's a little unbearable, I'm sure you all have had your moments."

"Why is he here Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, still feeling petulant and stung from what she considered unprovoked attacks on herself.

"He's my friend Rachel," Will said tiredly. "He's here today, not as Dalton's headmaster, but a friend visiting the work of another. I had hoped to show him why I'm proud of all of you, but I'm afraid that I don't feel that would be possible today. I'm disappointed in you Rachel, I thought we had discussed this before Sectionals, but I can see that it didn't take." He looked over the kids, feeling more like a failure than he had since Emma had pointed out the way he treated his kids. "No practice today."

Once the kids cleared out of the room, Harry walked over to Will and hugged him again. "I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Will returned the hug eagerly. "No, it's my fault. I've been majorly remiss in my teaching and it's been pointed out to me but yet I can't seem to make it stick."

Harry looked at Will and his guilt increased. But as he studied the face of his friend, he couldn't help but get lost in Will's eyes. He didn't seem to notice Will getting pulled in by his emerald eyes in return…as they stared, they slowly moved closer and closer. Their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first time…

TBC

A/N: I wasn't intending to make this chapter all about Harry and Will, but apparently they had more to talk about than I intended. The next chapter will have lots of Dave and Kurt to make up for this.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,762  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 10**

Last Chapter:

Will returned the hug eagerly. "No, it's my fault. I've been majorly remiss in my teaching and it's been pointed out to me but yet I can't seem to make it stick."

Harry looked at Will and his guilt increased. But as he studied the face of his friend, he couldn't help but get lost in Will's eyes. He didn't seem to notice Will getting pulled in by his emerald eyes in return…as they stared, they slowly moved closer and closer. Their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first time…

XxXxX

In the weeks leading up to the football championship game, Kurt and Dave met up at the Lima Bean several times a week. Occasionally, they were joined by Blaine and Brian as well as Jeff and Nick, the other inter-Warbler couple. Kurt had originally invited Dave to round out the numbers and so he wasn't the fifth wheel. It sometimes got lonely being the single person among couples.

Every other week, all of the Warblers joined the group on a movie excursion, most of the time causing chaos and hilarity wherever they went. After the movie, they would find a new local dive and cause havoc for the wait staff.

If Dave hadn't known that these were private school choir boys, he would have been convinced that he was dining with a sports team. It had shocked him the first time he had seen Kurt react to teasing like a normal boy, telling one of the other boys to suck his cock.

Jeff, who had been the boy Kurt had said that to, had just smirked and told him any time. Nick, Jeff's boyfriend, had laughed loudly and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

During one of their coffee afternoons, Kurt brought up the fact that when the semester was over, his dad had to come up with half of the tuition and Burt didn't know how he was going to pay for it.

"I thought that the scholarship paid for your tuition," Brian said, sipping his coffee with one hand with his arm around Blaine, who was snuggled into his boyfriend's side.

Kurt shook his head. "The initial one did, but it was only an emergency scholarship to get me into the school. The one that I have currently means that my family has to pay for half of my tuition. It wouldn't have been a problem if Finn hadn't totaled his car last month. Even with Dad and I working on it and teaching Finn to work on cars in the shop to help supplement the cost, there just isn't enough money for fixing the car, the new mortgage on the house, and my tuition."

Dave shifted a bit in his chair, not liking being reminded that it was because of him that Kurt had to change schools.

Blaine saw the movement and he scowled. "Don't Dave. Kurt might have been wary of you at the time, but it was the threat of your 'friends'," he used finger quotes, "planning on hurting Kurt that made him to change schools," he reminded his friend.

Kurt looked at Dave, eyes wide. "They were going to do what?" he asked. He apparently hadn't been told about the threat back during the week of the wedding.

Dave nodded. "Azimio had planned on roughing you up before I returned from my suspension in retaliation. I told Blaine at the wedding, who I assume told your parents." Blaine nodded. "Az was so disappointed that he didn't get to do it," he smirked wryly. "I was tempted to tell him that I was the one that prevented his 'fun' but I was afraid that he would then use me as his punching bag."

Brian clapped his hand on Dave's shoulder and the conversation shifted to a happier topic.

XxXxX

Dave stood uncomfortably next to Azimio and Chris Strando as the football team circled Artie Abrams. When Azimio had told him to grab a couple slushies and meet him in the science wing, Dave had known that it would be bad. But for the entire team to gang up on _one_ person, with two slushies each? Dave thought there was something really fucked up about Azimio at times…this was one of them. He started nervously sipping from one of the slushies as Azimio talked.

When they started tossing the slushies, he stayed back and didn't throw his. He just continued to drink the one he had already began sipping from and when the other members of the team wandered away he walked over to Artie. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

Artie shivered and looked up at the jock. "What do you think?" he hissed, his teeth chattering.

Dave sighed, he had never been slushied himself, but he knew that it had been described to him by Kurt like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. "Come on man, let's get you cleaned up," he said, handing one of the slushies to the younger teen. "Hold that for me." He took hold of the handles and pushed the glasses wearing boy towards the locker room.

Ten minutes later, the two teens walked into the Glee club, causing a bit of an uproar from the others when they saw Dave. Dave took his slushie back from the younger guy when Brittany rushed over to check on her boyfriend.

"Its cool guys," Artie protested when it looked like the jocks were ready to punch his face in. "He didn't slushie me. He didn't stop it, but I don't blame him." He looked thoughtful. "I probably wouldn't have stepped in to stop the whole football team from slushing someone either. He helped me get cleaned up."

Before anyone could say anything to that, the rest of the team walked in, looking like cats that got the canaries. "So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside," Strando said, smirk falling when he saw that Dave was already in there and Artie had been cleaned up.

The guys that had sat back down when Dave entered jumped to their feet again. "This is the choir room. Now put up your fists because you and me, we're gonna do some dancing," Sam said.

"No, I got this Sam," Finn said, putting his arm in front of Sam, who looked at Finn like he was crazy.

Azimio spoke up for the first time. "Coach Beiste told us to come, where is she?"

Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "Watch it. Everyone have a seat," she said to the team.

"You too guys," Mr. Schuester said, waving towards the glee club. "Alright New Directions, lets give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club."

Naturally, the whole room erupted in protests, except for Dave. It had been suggested by both his church choir director _and_ Blaine that he should join the McKinley club. Blaine had discovered him singing under his breath at the Lima Bean one day while the jock was waiting for Kurt. He just stayed quiet while Strando and Azimio spoke for the entire team.

Finn stood up. "Mr. Schue, are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer." Dave looked guilty at that, even though it had been hammered into his skull that Kurt had forgiven him a long time ago.

"And there is no way I'm sharing the choir room with known homophobes," Rachel snapped, pointing at the team.

"I don't disagree with you guys. But I talked to Coach Beiste about it and she and I agree that the type of bullying that Azimio and David did is born out of ignorance. Having them in here, as difficult it may be for us, is an opportunity them and the rest of the guys that being in glee club is kind of cool. Find some common ground."

Coach Beiste continued. "All of you are going to be in this glee club for one week. No exceptions."

"She's bluffing," Strando cried, looking at the rest of the guys. "The championship game is next week. Without us, she has no team."

"With you I have no team," Beiste snapped. "You guys have got to find a way to come together or we're going to get our asses kicked from here until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat."

Lauren leaned over to Puck with a confused look on her face.

Azimio spoke up. "If I have to stay, I ain't singing no showtunes. That is the music of my oppressors."

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked.

"No," Mr. Schuester said, looking straight at Finn. "None of them do. We have to show them. Rachel, Puck, haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl?"

"Fine," Rachel snapped. "As offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything stand in the way of a performance."

The two glared at the football team as they moved to the front of the room. Dave stared in barely concealed awe as the two knocked Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" out of the park. He had known that Rachel had some serious pipes, since she sang lead on practically _every_ song at the assemblies, but he had no clue that Puck was so good.

Azimio, of course, had to ruin it. "The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice."

Puck nodded sarcastically as he took the guitar off his shoulder. "That's good man. That's funny." He then tried to hit Azimio with the guitar, causing both sides of the room to start fighting, except Dave, who just sat there next to Artie, who was also refraining from fighting.

While holding Azimio back, Will looked over his shoulder at Shannon, who was keeping Puck from attacking the other boy. "Great first day right?"

"Awesome," Shannon said sarcastically.

XxXxX

Later that day, Dave sat at his usual table at the Lima Bean, waiting for Kurt to arrive. He was humming to himself as he sketched little things in his book of scratch paper.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked a voice from behind Dave, making him jump.

"What do you mean Hummel?" he asked without turning around. "If you're talking about me getting you coffee, then I can just drink it myself," he teased, reaching for the cup only to have his hand smacked as Kurt sat in the seat across from him.

"I was referring to you and your brute squad joining glee, but seeing as Tina told me that it was the teacher's idea, I'll let it slide," Kurt teased in return, sipping his coffee in victory for the continued proof that Dave wouldn't hurt him again if his life depended on it. Just three months before he would have been terrified about smacking the jock's hand like that.

Dave grinned at Kurt in a way that made Kurt's stomach curl with a warmth that had _nothing_ to do with the hot coffee. Their mutual admiration society was interrupted by a new voice from along-side them.

"So this explains a lot…"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,872  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 11**

Last Chapter:

Dave grinned at Kurt in a way that made Kurt's stomach curl with a warmth that had _nothing_ to do with the hot coffee. Their mutual admiration society was interrupted by a new voice from along-side them.

"So this explains a lot…"

XxXxX

Dave and Kurt both jumped in their seats and turned to look at Artie with wide eyes. The boy just smirked and wheeled closer to the table. "I was wondering why Dave would suddenly change his mind and start giving a damn about a Glee loser. But with incentive like this," he said, waving his hand, "it's no wonder."

"H-hey Artie," Kurt stuttered, looking surprised to see the younger boy at the Bean. Hardly any of the McKinley kids came to the shop since it was technically a Dalton hangout, which meant that it was actually quite a drive for Dave every time he came. "What are you doing here?"

Artie laughed. "Blaine texted me and wanted me to meet with him about a gift he wants to give Brian for Valentine's Day. He wanted to put together a music video for their song to give him during their date."

Kurt nodded, remembering Blaine mentioning something about it and begging Kurt for the other boy's number. "He saw what you did for my 'Vogue' video and the disaster known as 'Run Joey Run' on Youtube and asked for your number."

A bell rang from the door and he looked up, seeing Blaine walk through the door. "Artie!" Blaine called, waving to get Artie's attention.

Artie laughed and wished the two a good day and wheeled over to Blaine so they could get coffee.

Dave finished his coffee and looked at Kurt, noticing the soft look on the other boy's face as he looked at the sophomores. "What's their song?" he asked curiously.

Kurt's smile turned to Dave as he remembered the video Wes had shown him not too long after he transferred. "I don't know if you noticed, but Blaine is kind of painfully oblivious." Dave nodded. "So after he transferred last year, Brian had a _huge_ crush on him. But of course, Blaine didn't notice. So during one of the Warbler meetings, Brian had jumped up, interrupting Wes, who had _just_ gotten the hang of being Warbler council president, and burst into song."

Dave couldn't help but interrupt. "Wait, he interrupted _Wes_? I'm not even in his club and I'm terrified to do it," he laughed.

Kurt's laugh was musical as his eyes twinkled at Dave. "Trust me; I was as shocked as you. But Thad has video proof of it. He just leapt to his feet and began singing. According to Brian, he searched through all of the lady's songs before deciding on the one he eventually sang, and he felt it fit how he felt best despite the fact that Blaine didn't actually have feelings for someone else. He sang "Invisible" by Taylor Swift." He fished for his earbuds and pulled up the song on his phone. He held one earbud to the other teen.

When the song finished, Dave smiled widely at Kurt. "Wow, he just laid it all bare for Blaine, didn't he?"

Kurt nodded. "They're one of the few high school couples that I see lasting. In fact, I know that Blaine plans on proposing on the last day of school their senior year. He's already saving for the rings," he confessed quietly. "_Don't_ tell Brian. Blaine will know I told you and then he'd do something horrible like shave my head or throw bleach on all of my dark clothes. And I so enjoy his friends hip, I really don't want to have to kill him," he said mock seriously.

Dave burst into loud laughter, causing Kurt to erupt into giggles alongside him.

Across the shop, Blaine and Artie were interrupted by the sound of the duo's laugher. Artie eyed Blaine as the Warbler smiled slightly smugly as he watched Dave and Kurt laugh together. "Did you have something to do with that?" he asked.

Blaine only smiled mysteriously.

XxXxX

Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard the banter of the Warblers behind him. The original plan had just been Blaine and Brian coming to the championship game with Kurt. However, the moment the others had met Dave, it was like love at first sight. Kurt refrained from telling Dave that the others were opening up to the other boy a lot faster than usual.

It hadn't hit him until earlier that week when Wes had announced that the others had pitched in for a fund for gas money and tickets to the game that they were planning on attending the game. Kurt had just gaped at the senior for a few minutes before he choked out "Why?"

Wes had just smirked and said, "Rival glee club member or not, we Warblers vet _all_ potential new romantic partner."

Thad grinned. "We're rooting for you and Dave," he said with two thumbs up.

It still made Kurt chuckle at the team's obvious wishes to play matchmaker for Kurt and Dave. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought that perhaps…he wasn't _opposed_ to the idea either.

Burt and Carole stood in the stands and waved at Kurt when they spotted him. Their jaws dropped when they realized that there were more boys with them than they had been expecting.

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw the look on his dad's face. "Dad, Carole, these are the Warblers. For some reason, they insisted on coming. You remember Blaine and Brian?" he asked, hugging his parents as he spoke.

Carole smiled at the two sophomores. "Of course. How are you dears?" she asked, moving on to hug them as Burt eyed the boys that had followed his son.

Wes took it upon himself to introduce himself to Kurt's father. "Hello Mr. Hummel, I'm Wes Montgomery. Kurt has become such a good friend to us all that we wanted to come support his brother and friends in the game."

David grinned. "We want to see the halftime show also. We heard from Dave that it was going to be epic!"

Burt's eyes narrowed. He didn't remember any Dave in the glee club, but there _was_ a Dave in the football team. "Dave Karofsky?"

David suddenly realized that he may have stepped in something here. How could he have forgotten that Dave said that he was one of the reasons Kurt had to transfer? "Uh…no?"

Wes shook his head at his best friend's inability to lie to the intimidating man. He waited until Kurt was drawn into a conversation with his stepmother, Blaine and Brian before speaking. "I'm sure that Kurt refrained from telling you because he didn't want you to worry. But Dave Karofsky has become his friend. Blaine originally started the meetings because he was friends with Dave first." Wes looked around to make sure none of the others in the crowd could hear. "Dave is gay and was bullying Kurt because he couldn't handle it. According to Blaine, Dave's stepfather is a homophobic asshole who would make Dave's life a living hell if he came out."

Burt's brow furrowed as he tried to remember if there had been any sign that Paul Karofsky was that bad during their meeting.

Wes could see that Burt was thinking about something and he made a logical leap that Burt was thinking about Dave's stepfather. "According to Dave, Paul is a good actor. Good enough to waltz into his cousin's funeral and come out with a date with the widow," he said flatly.

Burt suddenly remembered the scandal that had happened about ten years ago. The widow of a recently murdered man married his cousin not two months after the funeral. Burt hadn't realized that the widow in question was the Karofsky kid's mother. Things were starting to make sense…

XxXxX

Dave was grinning from ear to ear as the last notes of the song faded away. He couldn't help the look towards the crowd and the group of Warblers that included Kurt. He had been shocked when he looked up at the stands at the beginning of the game to see the Warblers there.

The crowd reaction had definitely pumped the team up for the second half of the game. To be honest, for a while, Dave had been worried that he would be the only member of the team other than the Glee guys to play after the team had been slushied by the hockey team earlier that week.

However, when he had refused to quit the team due to the attack, he suddenly realized that he was a leader to the team. Only Strando and Azimio left in the end and thanks to a well-timed speech from Puck, they had returned just in time for the halftime show. He reached up towards his face again and had to stop himself from picking at the makeup.

In the stands, Harry leaned against Will's shoulder as they watched the football team troop out to the field wearing their zombie costumes from the halftime performance. He knew it had to be Shannon's idea since the game was very close. "Looks like Shannon is having them intimidate the other team," he murmured, a flash of navy catching the corner of his eye. He looked over and had to stifle a laugh. He reached over and poked the other teacher's side. "Look Will, my kids came to see your kids," he said softly.

Will looked over in the direction that Harry was pointing and his eyebrow rose at the sight of the Warblers sitting with the Hummels. He leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, ignoring Emma and Carl who were sitting on his other side. "Did you know about this?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I knew that the boys were getting closer to one of your kids. Wes came to me and asked about setting up another scholarship like Brian's, just in case, but so far nothing has come of it. I don't even know which kid it was that he was referring to. Just that his step-father is an asshole who would kick the kid out if he ever came out."

The two continued to snuggle up until the exciting last ten seconds of the game. When the McKinley team had managed to psych out the other team with the stadium yelling "Brains" alongside the team, it was no surprise when the Titans were able to get the ball and run with it to get a touchdown. Both Harry and Will were jumping all over each other in excitement as they cheered in approval.

When the people on the sidelines crowded the field, Harry and Will practically vaulted over the stands so they could jump on the field too. Will immediately rushed to hug his Glee kids, leaving Harry with the girls on the sidelines. He was extremely shocked when Santana jumped him, hugging him tightly in excitement.

In the stands, Kurt eyed the happy grin on Dave's face with a bit of a blush. _Hmm, maybe Wes has a point,_ he thought.

XxXxX

Will stood in front of the Glee club the Monday following the big game. He smiled to see that their spirits were still high. He hoped that his next announcement wouldn't mar that. "Guys, we have a new recruit," he announced, opening the door to his office.

Dave Karofsky stepped through. "Uh, hi."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,872  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N: Due to Brian's existence, "Silly Love Songs" would of course have to pan out differently. Tune in for a different Gap Attack.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 12**

Last Chapter:

Will stood in front of the Glee club the Monday following the big game. He smiled to see that their spirits were still high. He hoped that his next announcement wouldn't mar that. "Guys, we have a new recruit," he announced, opening the door to his office.

Dave Karofsky stepped through. "Uh, hi."

XxXxX

Finn immediately jumped up and he held out his hand to Dave. He was happy that the other jock had taken him up on his offer to join glee, not realizing that Dave had already intended on joining. "Welcome man," he said, smiling widely.

Dave blinked and nodded nervously at the quarterback. He looked over at the others and felt relieved that none of them looked really upset about his presence. "Just so you guys know," he said firmly. "Kurt knows that I'm joining and he doesn't have a problem with it. Ask Artie," he snapped at Puck who looked uncertain.

Artie nodded at Puck, who looked comforted by the knowledge that Karofsky was telling the truth. "So he can come back?" Puck asked, trying and failing to not sound as hopeful as he was.

Dave smirked slightly. He _so_ had to tell Kurt about this later. "You'll just have to ask him. I don't know if he's planning on staying once the semester ends. _Someone's_ car accident apparently screwed with the family finances," he said with a pointed look at Finn, who just made a face and led Dave to the empty chair next to him.

"He _would_ tell you about that," Finn grumbled. It wasn't his fault that he had dropped a slushie cup while driving and trying to grab it had caused him to run his car into a tree. He then turned to Puck. "Kurt will be coming back after the semester. It was either that or take money out of his college fund to pay for his tuition. Dad refused to do that," he said with a shrug.

Will watched the interaction with interest. He wondered if Harry knew about the fact that Kurt wouldn't be staying. He made a mental note to tell the other man during their date that night. He waited a few minutes more before clapping his hands to get the kid's attention on him. "Alright, I know it's on a Monday next week, but I want to spend this week on the theme." He walked to the board and wrote something. "Valentine's Day. Feel free to sing to your significant other or a friend. Just focus on the love you feel for that person, no matter if it's romantic or friendly."

Dave sat in his seat, stumped. There was only one person that he wished to be singing to…and he wasn't here. And it wasn't even like he had close friends in the club yet. The only one that he could see himself singing to as a friend would be Wes, who also didn't attend McKinley. His decision to stick with the glee club the week before had definitely fractured his friendship with Azimio. He was brought out of his contemplations by Sam's hand on his arm. He turned to look at the blond and saw that Sam was holding out an earbud for his iPod.

"Wanna listen? I don't know if you brought yours."

Dave smiled. "Thanks man," he said, accepting the unspoken forgiveness from the boy that he had punched earlier in the year.

XxXxX

Kurt sat at the Warbler table in the café, waiting for the others to make their way through the lunch line. Even though it was a private school, and thus much more nutritionally sound, Kurt _refused_ to subject himself to a school lunch.

"Hey Kurt," Thad said, dropping his tray onto the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Kurt said, putting his phone back into his bag so he could give the fellow junior his full attention.

Thad looked extremely nervous for a moment before he seemed to steel himself. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm bisexual. There's a guy that works as an assistant manager at the Westerville Mall Gap that I would like to ask out for an actual date. We've been to coffee a couple times but not a date. I asked Blaine and Brian for advice, but I don't think the suggestion to do a flash mob serenade at the Gap would be wise. I'm not even sure that Jeremiah is out to his co-workers."

Kurt couldn't help the fond snort at the couple's advice. "Those two, I swear," he muttered. "First of all, _don't_ serenade him at his work. _Especially_ if you don't know if he's out to the others. All that will do is make him embarrassed and potentially get him in trouble with his boss. Just ask him out," he suggested. "He'd probably appreciate you taking the initiative and just asking." Thad nodded. "Just for the record, what song did Blaine suggest for your flash mob?"

Thad flushed brightly. ""When I get you alone" by Robin Thicke." Kurt rolled his eyes and knocked his face against the table.

"Hey guys," Blaine chirped, dropping his tray on the table as he sat next to Kurt. "What are you talking about?" Brian quietly sat next to his boyfriend and pulled their drinks out of the pockets of his messenger bag.

Thad blushed brighter. Kurt huffed. "Just your epic skills at picking the wrong songs for a moment. "When I get you alone"? Really Blaine? Just how would that be a romantic song to sing to your crush?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I thought it would be nice," he defended weakly.

Brian snorted and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Only you babe," he muttered, "only you."

XxXxX

Later that week, the Warblers stood outside the Westerville Gap and watched through the windows as Thad talked to a seriously pretty blond man. Despite the fact that all three of them had feelings for someone, Blaine, Brian and Kurt could all appreciate the looks of Thad's crush.

Dave was wandering through the open air section of the mall while keeping an eye out for Kurt. The text that he had received earlier in the day said to come to the mall rather than go directly to the Lima Bean to meet the Warblers. He finally caught sight of Flint's head above the crowd across the promenade. The crowd finally parted enough so that he could see the group of navy blazers crowded in front of a window for the Gap. "Hey guys, is there a really good show going on?"

Wes smiled and pulled the jock into the group so he could see through the window. "Thad is asking someone out," he confided. "We're trying to keep out of his way so that we don't scare the guy."

Dave's eyebrow rose as he looked at Wes. "Exactly how are you keeping _them_ out of there?" he asked, indicating with his head the excited group of Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Trent, who were all but trying to become one with the window.

Wes grimaced. "Kurt convinced me that the Warblers should host a "Lonely Hearts Club" dinner at BreadstiX in Lima. So he's agreed to stay out of the store while Thad asks. And if Jeremiah says yes, then there's already a venue for them to go to for Valentine's Day."

Dave nodded and he silently steeled himself for a second before he grabbed Kurt's arm. "Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

Kurt didn't look away from Thad and Jeremiah as he answered. "Just a moment Dave," he said quietly. "I think Thad just popped the invite." Suddenly, all of the Warblers pressed against the glass as they waited for an answer.

Inside the Gap, Thad jumped when he heard cheering coming from outside after Jeremiah agreed to go to BreadstiX with him on Valentine's Day. He blushed brightly when Jeremiah looked out the window to see the Warblers. "I apologize on their behalf. My friends are insane," he said flatly.

Jeremiah just laughed and clapped his hand on Thad's arm. "Don't worry about it. It just means that they like you. I'll see you on Monday."

Thad couldn't help the grin that took over his face when he turned to face his friends. He could see Kurt jumping up and down excitedly, clapping. Dave was giving him two thumbs up over Kurt's shoulder making Thad wonder when the jock got there.

Kurt squealed softly and turned to Dave. "All right Dave. What did you want to say?"

Dave gulped and barreled ahead. "Would you like to go out with me on Valentine's Day? To BreadstiX. As a date," he made sure to clarify.

Kurt blushed and nodded happily. "I'd love to."

Almost immediately the group broke up into two smaller groups, each one congratulating either Dave or Kurt. When Thad walked out of the store he was immediately pulled into the group that was congratulating Kurt.

Blaine grinned widely, his and Brian's clasped hands swinging childishly. "Let's get coffee!"

Jeremiah watched with a bemused smile as the Warblers moved towards the Lima Bean.

XxXxX

Kurt sat across from Harry in his office in Dalton. "So that's what my parent's decided. I cannot thank you enough for allowing me into the school on such a short notice. However, I cannot continue to attend Dalton without sacrificing my college fund."

Harry smiled faintly at the young man. "I understand Mr. Hummel," he said formally. "I can't help but think that it will be Dalton's loss more than yours. I had hoped that with your unique voice, that we would have a chance of making it past Regionals. We were shut down at Sectionals last year when we were beat by Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt smiled at the headmaster. "Thank you Mr. Black. I hope you know that I've loved going here and being a part of the Warblers. We just can't afford the tuition."

Harry nodded and he signed the papers in front of him with a flourish. "There you go, all signed and notated. As of next Tuesday, you are no longer a student of Dalton Academy. Thankfully, you won't have lost much time in the semester at McKinley."

Kurt suddenly smirked. "So…how's your relationship with Mr. Schuester going?" he asked pointedly.

Harry coughed and blushed, which seemed to be enough of an answer for the teen.

XxXxX

Kurt tapped on the microphone in front of him. "So happy Valentine's Day everybody. For those of you BreadstiX patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope, or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there, this is your year." He tipped a wink at his date, who didn't seem to be worried about being found out by the regular BreadstiX customers. He quickly got into formation for the first song of the night: "Silly Love Songs."

Wes couldn't help but roll his eyes when Blaine chose the wrong girl to direct the "Sometimes it doesn't come at all" line at. Wes knew this girl, she had a temper that rivaled Sue Sylvester in a full tear and she wouldn't have a problem with removing Blaine's testicles with her bare hands. As soon as Blaine moved away, Wes walked over to Santana and he hugged her. And he would never admit that he entertained a slight idea that maybe something could come of this after his girlfriend dumped him the month before.

When the song was finished, Kurt grabbed Wes by the arm and led him over to the table that Rachel was sitting at. "Wes Montgomery meet Rachel Berry. As you're both the 'leaders' of your respective glee clubs, I thought you should meet." He then shooed Mike, Tina and Mercedes away from the table so the two could talk, hoping that Rachel could soothe Wes' broken heart. He then hugged his best girl tightly before moving over to the table where Dave was sitting with Nick and Jeff. Kurt slid into the booth next to Dave, secretly taking the other teen's hand briefly before reaching for the glass of water sitting on the table. Looking around the restaurant, he couldn't help the smile and small chuckle that escaped when he spotted Headmaster Black sitting across from Mr. Schue, the two men holding hands on top of the table and staring dreamily into each other's eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,960  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 13**

Last Chapter:

Kurt slid into the booth next to Dave, secretly taking the other teen's hand briefly before reaching for the glass of water sitting on the table. Looking around the restaurant, he couldn't help the smile and small chuckle that escaped when he spotted Headmaster Black sitting across from Mr. Schue, the two men holding hands on top of the table and staring dreamily into each other's eyes.

XxXxX

Kurt sighed as he pulled into a spot in the McKinley High student parking lot. He reluctantly turned off the engine and sat behind the wheel for a minute. It was finally hitting him that he was returning to the school that had been indifferent at best to his pain. The only good thing about returning was the fact that he would once again be among his self-chosen family. And he would be around Dave now that the other teen was officially his boyfriend. He shivered at the thought. Who knew that the once hulking tormenter of earlier that school year would turn out to be his first boyfriend? He couldn't help the smirk that stole over his features. Dave was his first kiss, first boyfriend…perhaps one day he'd be another important first.

Kurt couldn't help but jump when someone knocked on the driver's side window. He looked over and rolled his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend's mischievous smirk. "Very funny David," he deadpanned, opening the door.

Dave grinned. "It's not my fault that you were too busy thinking about something to notice me. It's not like I'm invisible or anything."

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag before locking the door. "No, but you do seem to have an ability to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Are you by any chance a ninja?" he teased, stepping closer to the other boy than was strictly necessary.

Dave scoffed. "Don't think I haven't seen you playing with those sai swords Kurt. If anyone's a ninja, it's you." He opened the door into the school for the other boy without thinking about how it would seem to the other jocks. Of course, the Karofsky of November wouldn't even be anywhere near Kurt without shoving, so the absent minded chivalry was a huge improvement. "Come on," he said, guiding Kurt down the hall. "The others want to see you before homeroom."

Kurt couldn't help the grin at the thought of seeing the others again and he bounced down the hall like an excited puppy. As soon as Kurt was through the door, Rachel was attached to him, babbling about how much she owed him for introducing her to Wes. Apparently, they had hit it off enormously.

Dave couldn't help the snort when he saw the aggravated look on Finn's face. It was his own fault since he was the one that had dumped Rachel and refused to get back together. Besides, it was pretty obvious to everyone that Finn and Quinn had made out after the simultaneous contracting of mono. The only one that seemed to refuse to believe that they had kissed was Sam, and Dave could understand wanting to believe that your significant other was faithful even in the face of proof that they weren't. Dave left Kurt being cooed over by his girls and made his way over to Sam, trading fist bumps as he sat. "You okay man?" he whispered, seeing the barely hidden hurt in the blonde's eyes.

Sam smiled thinly. "Of course man, why wouldn't I be?" he asked pointedly, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Quinn.

Dave just shrugged and stretched out his legs, not so accidentally kicking the back of Finn's chair as he did so. He couldn't help the sappy smile on his face when Kurt bypassed the rest of his friends and sat next to Dave.

"Good afternoon Sam," Kurt said cheerily, trying to not let on that he suspected something had happened between him and Quinn. He also discreetly let his hand rest on Dave's thigh, an unconscious action that neither of them realized he had done until Sam's eyebrow rose, his eyes on the hand. Kurt looked anxious for a moment before Dave just shrugged in Sam's direction and the blond smiled reassuringly at them. None of them saw Santana studying them from the corner of her eye.

XxXxX

Later that day, Dave hung out by Kurt's locker as the returning student set up his locker again. "So what's with Rachel trying to make a comeback?" he asked, keeping an eye out for any jocks that might think it was a good idea to mess with Kurt. "I mean, it's not like she went anywhere or that she doesn't get the majority of solos. I've only been in the club a week and a half and I can already tell that."

Kurt's lips quirked into a smirk. "That's just the way she is," he confided. "Just be glad that you're dealing with the mellowed Rachel Berry. She was much worse last year. She stormed out whenever she didn't get her way and she actually quit when she felt she wasn't being worshiped enough," he said with a fond eye roll. "And as much as I love my brother, honestly Finn doesn't have the strongest of the male voices. But both Rachel and Mr. Schue built him up so much last year that we're having trouble getting around him this year." He eyed Dave out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of which, you haven't sung for me yet. How can I help you petition for solos if I don't know what your voice can do?"

Dave blushed. "I don't remember saying that I _wanted_ solos, just that Rachel doesn't need to make a comeback," he protested, knowing that it was useless and he would be singing for Kurt sometime in the near future.

Kurt laughed at his naivety and simply steered him towards the parking lot. "Too bad, school is over, we're done with Glee. You're coming back with me and you're singing. You have no choice!" he sing-songed.

Dave groaned but let himself be pushed, not looking forward to his next meeting with Burt Hummel.

XxXxX

Burt Hummel returned to his home tired and still covered in grease. His minions/employees had failed to order enough cleanser for the shop for the month. He was just grateful that Kurt made sure to pick some up for the house for the occasions that Burt wasn't able to fully clean his hands at the shop. However, the sight that he saw in the family room made him stop dead in his tracks. Dave Karofsky was sitting in his house singing at Kurt. The only thing stopping him from throwing the jock out of the house was the look on Kurt's face. Burt sighed quietly. Apparently Kurt had feelings for the jock, and if the look on Karofsky's face as he crooned "Across the Universe" at Kurt was any indication, Karofsky returned Kurt's feelings.

Suddenly the singing stopped abruptly and he looked at the Karofsky kid and was amused at the shocked and slightly terrified look on the kid's face. "Having fun boys?" he asked archly, raising an eyebrow at the look on his son's face.

"Hi Dad," Kurt chirped, walking over to his dad and taking his jacket from him. "Why are you still all greasy?"

Burt rolled his eyes. "Tom forgot to order enough cleanser for the whole month. Please tell me that you'll take over inventory again," he playfully pleaded with his son. He turned to the Karofsky kid. "You staying for dinner?"

Dave just stared at Burt with wide eyes. After a minute he remembered that he was still holding the microphone for Kurt's karaoke machine and he put it down on the coffee table. "Um," he mumbled. "Sure Sir. If you don't mind."

Kurt couldn't hide the grin on his face as he realized that his father was accepting his boyfriend into their house without knowing the context. "Dad, Dave joined Glee after the championship game and he came over so that I could help him pick songs suited to his voice," Kurt explained.

Burt chuckled and walked towards the hall bathroom where Kurt kept the cleanser. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that he's obviously the kid Wes was talking about with an unsupportive step-father?" He didn't notice the look that passed between the two teens. When he returned to the family room he was surprised to see Kurt hissing at someone on the phone and a kicked-puppy look on Dave's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't care if you thought you were helping Wesley, you don't tell people these things," Kurt snapped. "You're just lucky that my father is awesome and wouldn't use this information against Dave."

"Kurt," Dave interrupted what was shaping up to be an epic rant. "It's okay. No harm done and all that." He walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.

Kurt looked concerned as he watched Dave walk out. "We'll be talking about this later Wesley," he threatened before hanging up. Kurt started to follow Dave but was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Let me Kurt," Burt said quietly, following the jock into the kitchen. "Dave?" He waited for the teen to look up at him before continuing. "Don't blame Wes. He was in your corner. He wanted me to know about your situation so that I wouldn't be against you in case you decided to pursue Kurt." He sat down at the table across from Dave. "Why don't you tell me about yourself…"

Kurt stood just outside the kitchen, a smile creeping across his face as the two most important men in his life spoke for the first time…

XxXxX

Wes gulped as he put his phone away. He looked up at the Warblers who were staring at him in shock. Wes knew it was because he had broken his firm 'no cell phones at practice' rule. He smiled weakly at them. "Kurt says hi?" he offered.

Blaine and Brian looked at their leader expectantly. "What was that about Wes?"

Wes blushed faintly. "I may…have told Kurt's dad about Dave without his permission. Kurt took offense and rightly so." He hung his head. "I just thought it would help."

Blaine and Brian exchanged looks and silently made an agreement to call after Warbler practice was over. "Wes, outing isn't cool," Brian stated firmly. "I understand that you were probably trying to smooth the path, but no one should ever be outed when they're not ready."

Wes visibly wilted at the scolding from the less outgoing one. Which considering what had happened when Brian had come out, it wasn't surprising. He just nodded and quietly suggested that they call practice for the day. He wasn't going to be good for anything anyway.

Blaine and Brian quickly gathered their bags and hugged Wes to show that they weren't _too_ angry at him before leaving the room. As soon as they were out the doors, their phones were out and being turned back on. Brian called Dave while Blaine called Kurt. When neither of them got an answer, they decided to sign themselves out of the campus and make the two-hour drive. And if the monitor objected, Blaine still had a favor from the headmaster that he could call on.

When they still hadn't received an answer by the time they hit the Lima city limits, Brian decided to try Finn and see if he knew where either of them were. He sighed in relief when he immediately got a response. "They're at Kurt's house. Apparently they went there after school and Burt came home and the three of them have been talking ever since."

Blaine nodded and smoothly maneuvered his car in the direction of the Hummel-Hudson house. He had a feeling that the other couple would need some time with friends tonight if they had been talking with Burt for over two hours. He reached over and casually took his boyfriend's hand, grateful that he had Brian. He didn't know what he would do without him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: To Wear a Blazer  
Author: Lenora  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Brian (OC), Burt, Carole, Headmaster Harry Black, Will, New Directions  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word Count: 1,960  
Spoilers: Up to Original Song, select spoiler from The Spanish Teacher  
Series: To Wear a Blazer 'verse  
Summary: Kurt has left McKinley High and must now learn to fit in at Dalton Academy. Thankfully he already has allies there in Blaine, his boyfriend Brian, and unknowingly the Headmaster Harry Black.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I will be writing short drabblish parts that cover what happened in the two episodes between last chapter and this one. And it will also include exactly how/why Harry and Will got together and later episode's plot lines. Such as Prom Queen.

**To Wear A Blazer**

**Chapter 14**

Last Chapter:

"They're at Kurt's house. Apparently they went there after school and Burt came home and the three of them have been talking ever since."

Blaine nodded and smoothly maneuvered his car in the direction of the Hummel-Hudson house. He had a feeling that the other couple would need some time with friends tonight if they had been talking with Burt for over two hours. He reached over and casually took his boyfriend's hand, grateful that he had Brian. He didn't know what he would do without him.

XxXxX

The Monday before Regionals Kurt sat in his bedroom finishing up the hem for the pants of the boy's outfits. Tina had agreed to work on the dresses if Kurt would hem the boy's pants. He looked up absently when his phone buzzed next to him. He was surprised when it was a notification for a Skype call from the Warblers. Kurt accepted the call and was immediately blasted by Warbler chatter.

"Whoa guys! Simmer down! One at a time," Kurt ordered, sitting back from the sewing machine and picking up the phone.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Blaine and Brian are breaking up!" Jeff cried, tears in his eyes.

"What?!" Kurt snapped. He had just seen them the day before and they were as lovey dovey as always.

"Blaine suggested a duet at Regionals and he chose "Candles" by Hey Monday. It's a break up song! They're going to break up!"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Jeff…it's just Blaine the inappropriate striking again. You guys remember how bad he is at picking songs. He probably thinks it's really romantic and doesn't realize that it's a break up song. Though why Brian didn't point it out, I have no idea," Kurt mused.

"They've been off practicing," Wes explained.

Kurt snorted. "One of you should go flush them out of their hole and make sure they _actually_ practice. Leave them alone for too long and they'll just make out until Saturday." Wes looked over at Flint, who nodded and disappeared from frame. "I'd love to continue talking guys, but I'm kind of in charge of half of our costumes, so I have to cut this short. I'll see you guys on Wednesday for coffee and for those of you I don't see, I'll see you Saturday." It only took a couple more minutes to get off Skype and he couldn't help but chuckle at the Warblers. Though he was happy being back home at McKinley, he would miss the Warblers.

XxXxX

Harry sighed as he looked over his schedule for the next week. He had a couple fundraisers to attend that he was required to bring a plus one to. He was trying to figure out how many donations he would lose if he brought Will to them when the painting of Severus Snape on the wall spoke up.

"So you like this muggle?"

Harry glanced at the door, even though he knew the painting wouldn't have spoken if it was open. He turned his chair so that he was facing the painting. "Of course I do Severus. I wouldn't have introduced him to my boys if I didn't. It's just this is a smallish town in Ohio. I could hurt the school if I brought Will to the fundraisers like I want to. And it's not like I have an abundance of female friends to ask." He chose to gloss over the fact that his best friend had abandoned him over a decade ago by choosing to side with Ginny's lies. He thought for a moment. "Maybe I could ask Luna. She's supposed to be in the States for Fashion Week anyway this week."

Severus eyed the man for a minute before speaking. "Why don't you just ask your lover and damn what anyone else thinks? This attitude of pleasing others is not the Harry Potter I knew. You spent more time telling people to fuck off in various ways than ever acting the way they wanted you to."

Harry smiled fondly at the painting. If you had asked his seventeen year old self if he could ever see himself smiling at Severus Snape, painting or not, the younger Harry would have died of shock or laughter at the thought. "You're right Severus. I'm allowed to have a life, and if uptight parents don't like it, well, I could always hit up the Warbler parents for more," he said with a laugh as he reached for his cell phone. Just because he had made up his mind to invite Will doesn't mean that he could chicken out if he waited longer to ask.

"_Hello? Harry? Anything wrong? You usually don't call until we're both done at work."_

Harry couldn't help the smile as he heard Will's familiar and beloved voice. "Hullo Will. No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to a couple Dalton fundraisers this week. I'll go with you to Regionals to return the favor," he said wheedlingly.

Will laughed. "_I'd love to Harry. Just tell me when to show up and what the dress code is and I'll be there. You don't have to come to Regionals unless you want to. Besides, wouldn't the Warblers be upset if you come to cheer on the New Directions_," he teased.

Harry couldn't keep the sappy smile of his face. "Are you kidding? With our loss of Kurt, they might as well be ready to forfeit. Though I did hear something about one of the song choices almost causing a mini meltdown among most of the group. But I'm not telling you anything about what they've chosen," he said mock-seriously. He sat back in his chair and let Will's laughter wash over him.

"_That's fine. I couldn't give anything about our set list away either because we still don't have one."_

Harry looked at the calendar and saw it was Wednesday. "Don't you guys have to practice?" he asked worriedly. He might want the Warblers to win but not if it came about because of a lack of preparation by the New Directions.

He could practically hear the shrug in Will's voice. _"The last time we really practiced hard before a competition our set list was stolen. We've kind of been flying fast and loose ever since. Not a good philosophy, I know, but it just keeps ending up like that."_

Before Harry could say anything in response, his secretary knocked on the door. "Headmaster Black, you're required in the science wing. One of the seniors has caused another fire."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Will, I've got to go. Some of my students are trying to set my school on fire again. I'll talk to you later tonight." Before Will could respond, he hung up the phone and was already halfway out the door.

"Brat," Severus muttered fondly.

XxXxX

The night of Regionals found Harry lurking backstage during the first club's performance. He didn't want to announce himself to the Warblers just yet, knowing that his presence would likely make the boys _more_ nervous rather than less. He wasn't exactly known for going to their competitions and the more savvy members would realize that he was there to cheer on their rivals rather than his own team. Wes would give him that disappointed look and Harry wasn't good against his kids looking at him like that. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him when the first club blatantly pandered to the judges with their performance of "Jesus is a friend of mine".

He hung out in the wings watching as the Warblers got ready for going on stage. He overheard Blaine and Brian talking. "Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Brian asked.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend fondly. "Are you nervous?"

Brian fidgeted. "Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out." Blaine just continued looking at him after he moved over to the other side of Brian. "Okay, you can judge me."

Blaine just smiled fondly. "I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable. You'll do fine. I love you," he whispered, kissing Brian softly before grabbing him by the shoulders. "The only people who are going to be dying tonight are the people in the audience. Because you and I are going to kill this thing." He kissed his boyfriend one last time before they got into formation with the others.

_Break a leg boys_, Harry thought as they started.

In the audience, Will immediately knew that this was the song that Harry had referenced. A break up song sung by the golden couple of the Warblers, of course it would have caused a minor melt down among the others. He chuckled lowly, gaining the attention of Kurt who was sitting next to him. He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Harry told me about the minor melt down caused by this song."

Kurt snorted. "They Skyped me about it, convinced that Blaine and Brian were breaking up." The two just exchanged head shakes and went back to watching the Warblers. Though Will _did_ notice that Dave was holding Kurt's hand on top of the countertenor's thigh. Will's eyebrow rose at the sight, causing Kurt to blush brightly.

"Raise Your Glass" was a hit. As much as Will believed in his kids, there was no doubt that Blaine Anderson would go far.

As soon as the Warblers finished receiving their accolades from the crowd, Harry moved to greet his team. "That was great guys!"

Wes looked at the headmaster in shock. "Headmaster Black! What are you doing here? You never come to our competitions."

Harry smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You can't say never, I'm here aren't I?" he asked, trying to deflect.

Brian looked at the clothes that the headmaster was wearing. "You're on a date, aren't you? With Mr. Schuester."

Harry laughed thinly. "I'm not rooting for one team over the other. I'd be happy with either of you winning."

Wes just rolled his eyes at the man. "You're pathetic Sir," he said fondly.

David coughed. "Like you don't have as divided loyalties as he does Mr.-I'm-Dating-Rachel-Berry." Wes blushed brightly as the Warblers laughed.

Harry laughed as the Warblers made their way towards their seats. He grinned when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Hey babe," he said quietly, looking up at Will.

"Why are you hiding back here?"

Harry gave that same sheepish laugh as earlier. "I didn't want the Warblers to get nervous about my presence. I don't usually go to their competitions." He saw Will's satisfied smirk, causing him to roll his eyes. "Don't get used to it. My kids could just as easily win as yours."

Will was cut off by the start of music. After what he had seen in the audience a few minutes before, the kid's suggestion of letting Dave and Kurt sing a duet made more sense.

Harry rested his head against Will's shoulder as they watched New Directions tear up the stage. "I hate to say it, but I think the Warblers are doomed," he confided. Will just laughed quietly and kissed the top of Harry's head. The two cuddled as the club continued their routine.

After the New Directions finished, Harry reluctantly moved back to the audience to await the results. He passed the time until the announcement by checking the Warbler's Twitter feed from backstage. Apparently a tweet war between the Warblers and New Directions had erupted from some comment that Puck had tweeted in response to something that Trent had said. Harry was still snickering when the announcer brought the choirs back onto the stage.

On the stage, Will caught his boyfriend's eye and mouthed 'Sorry' when the New Directions was named the winner before shaking Blaine's hand.

Harry pulled up his own Twitter account on his phone and tweeted a congratulations to the New Directions. He then made his way towards the front of the theatre, deciding to wait there instead of trying to make his way backstage.

The Warblers were the first to make their way out from backstage. Harry waved at them as they slowly trickled towards their cars, having taken them instead of a bus. He straightened from his slouch against the wall when Will and his kids came out. "Hey guys. Congrats." He turned to Will. "I'll meet you at your house," he said, walking over to the kids and hugging the ones that he knew, including Kurt.

Will smiled and watched his boyfriend walk away, causing Santana to hoot at him while snarking "Wanky." Will blushed and herded the kids back to the bus, suddenly wanting to be back in Lima in the worst way.

"Nationals, here we come!" the kids cheered as they climbed into the bus.

Kurt smiled at Dave and took his boyfriend's hand and rested his head on Dave's shoulder as they sat in the back among their friends.

FIN


End file.
